Hazelcloud in Alagaesia
by Hazelcloud
Summary: Arya's spell goes wrong and fetches a girl from our world. How will she ever get home and will she manage to survive until then? Set after Brisingr!
1. Enter Hazelcloud

Hazelcloud: Anyway, I've been thinking and I wondered what would happen if I was in Alagaesia

**Hazelcloud: Anyway, I've been thinking and I wondered what would happen if I was in Alagaesia. Yikes! Just a reminder this is set after Brisingr.**

**Hazelcloud in Alagaesia**

I lay on my bed diligently studying my Science and History books. Diligently meaning that I was currently scribbling doodles in the corner of my journals. I turned and looked out my window, quite bored. As I turned back to my science a golden shine caught my eye. It turned out to be **Brisingr** sitting in the middle of my floor. I frowned.

_Did I leave it there? No…I lent it to my sister._ Getting up I grabbed the book and I carried it carefully to my sister's room. Setting it on the counter, I suddenly thought of when I had finished reading it.

_Flashback…_

Sitting on the couch I had ravenously devoured the book, finishing it in about three days. I read the last page and stared blankly at it.

_Was that really the end?_ I wondered, and then barely containing my annoyance I slapped the book onto the counter. My sister looked up.

"How was it?" She asked.

"It was…disappointing," I managed to mumble as I left the room.

"Can I start reading?" She said.

"Yeah,"

_Present…_

After I returned to my room to continue studying, I turned again and saw to my surprise that **Brisingr** was once again in the middle of my floor. I walked back over and grabbed it. A bright light flashed and I lost consciousness.

I awoke in a fabric tent, the likes of which I had never seen before. There was some excited murmuring, and people and people leaned over me. There were four people in sight, 2 ladies and two elves…elves?

I blinked rapidly and was surprised to find that the pointed ears did not disappear. This had barely begun to register when the female elf began to speak.

"Who are you?" The voice sounded too musical and I found myself wondering where I was.

"I'm Gayle," I made up a name on the spot, and fervently hoped that I would remember it. They turned away and began to whisper among themselves. I strained to hear what they were saying.

"I'm afraid my spell must not have worked…" The elf said.

"Well, you're going to have to figure out what to do with her, I refuse to let you just abandon her. The spell almost killed both of you," The witch-like lady said.

"I cannot be towing a useless girl around Alagaesia, Angela. I have better things to do," Arya said.

"Well, Eragon or Nasuada can hardly be expected to watch her either. Everyone here has responsibilities," Angela said. I internally screamed.

_Alagaesia! What!?_

Arya and Angela were glaring at each other, and Eragon was frowning. Nasuada glanced over at me and spoke up.

"I'll take her, she can help me," She said. Angela smiled at her, and I felt a rush of relief flood through me. I immediately regretted ever disliking Nasuada.

"Excellent! In a few days when she's feeling better, come back," Angela said, and hustled them out of the tent. Then she came and sat across from me.

"How are you feeling?" Angela asked.

"I'm tired and confused," I said quietly.

"You won't be able to go home for quite a while," Angela said.

"How do you know that I'm not from here?" I asked.

"I have my sources, and Arya's spell had to fetch you from somewhere," Angela said, as she motioned to a brown cat, that I knew had to be Solembum.

"I'm doomed!" I began to cry.

**Hazelcloud: What did you think? I'm not going to continue writing this unless people like it. So please review.**


	2. Ancient Oaths

Hazelcloud: Anyway, I'm back and I was very pleasantly surprised by the reviews! Truthfully, I had expected an inbox full of flames…so to celebrate here's another chapter! **Ah, sorry guys. I meant to put this up ages ago but I could not find my flashdrive and the computer it was on had no internet…**

Days later, I was beginning to work for Nasuada. She lent me a brown dress, and began to question me.

"Can you read?" She asked. I considered the question and began to form a response.

"Well, it depends. I'm not sure what your writing looks like," I answered as truthfully as I could. I believed that I would be able to read their writing. After all there was a chapter in **Eragon** where Brom was teaching Eragon to read and the letter he taught him was 'a'. Nasuada brought out a small slip of paper and handed it to me. I looked down and began to scan the paper.

"Can you read it?" Nasuada's voice was serious. I looked up and smiled warmly.

"Yes, it's clear as day," I answered. She frowned, and I immediately wondered what I had said wrong. "Yes. I can read it," I repeated. Nasuada blinked and I realized that she had not been listening to me the first time.

"Alright, and can you write also?" Nasuada asked. I nodded, wondering what she had in mind. "I would like you to be the Varden's scribe, if you will swear not to tell anyone of our meetings. I would like you to record what happens during our meetings. Would you do that for me?"

"Of course," I said knowing that it was almost a rhetoric question. I needed to be useful, so that I would be able to survive till I could figure out how to get home.

"Eragon will give you an oath to say," She said and noting my confusion elaborated. "It will ensure that we can trust you," I felt a twinge of nervousness. I wondered if the oath would be in the ancient language, and then I wondered if I could even speak the ancient language. Most likely they would have to teach it to me because I had just struggled through it when I had read the books.

Almost immediately, Eragon appeared, and I figured that he had been waiting outside. Eragon smiled at me, and I nervously smiled back. Nasuada looked up suddenly, and glanced at Eragon before looking at me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. He'll also have to search your mind. That's alright, right?" She said almost guiltily. I gulped, but then realized that I had nothing to hide. Unfortunately, the books had been very specific about searching minds, no matter what it hurt.

"Sure," I murmured. Eragon stood in front of me.

"Now relax, don't worry it will be okay," He said. I stood still and waited. I felt a presence in my in my mind, and began to freak out.

_Relax. _Eragon's voice echoed in my head. I listened, and tried to relax. Minutes passed, and Eragon was beginning to look frustrated. I idly wondered what was going on. Nasuada grew visibly nervous the longer it took. Finally, Eragon looked up, and turned to Nasuada.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, it's really strange. She's not blocking her mind or covering up any memories… but the only memories that I can find are from after Arya fetched her," Eragon said. I shook my head as they both turned to look at me.

"I don't know," I said. "I still remember everything," Nasuada and Eragon frowned.

"Well, it will just mean that your oath will have to be all the more complex," Nasuada said. Eragon nodded, and I watched a blank look appear on his face.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"He's talking to Saphira," Nasuada said. We waited patiently, and silently. I was just beginning to feel impatient when Eragon looked over at me.

"Saphira and I have come up with a satisfactory oath. Repeat after me," He said, and then quickly began to rush through the oath. I blinked, I hadn't caught a word of what he said other than fricai which I was vaguely certain meant friend.

"Wait, I'm sorry I missed that," I said reluctantly. Eragon nodded and began again.

"Something…Something…fricai…Something…shur'tugal…Something," He said. **A/N: Not literally! That's just what it sounded like to me.** Still, I grinned in triumph. I knew that shur'tugal meant dragon rider. So the oath contained two of about the maybe ten or so words that I knew in the ancient language. Suddenly, I noticed that they were waiting for me to say it.

"I'm sorry but it all sounds like gibberish to me," I apologized again. Nasuada was glaring at me, and I felt sure that she thought that I was lying.

"Then, you are going to have to leave because you maybe dangerous," She said. I huffed angrily, and glared at her.

"Seriously, how do you figure that?" I exclaimed. "You drag me from my home via a spell, and now are threatening to abandon me. Well, that's fine I have better things to do than worry about your stupid war with Galbatorix, I can study for my Chemistry test!" Right as I said that I turned, and saw to my satisfaction, that my backpack was lying on Nasuada's desk. "And this is mine!" I exclaimed snatching up the bag. Then I turned and walked out of the tent leaving behind a stunned leader of the Varden, and a dragon rider.

**So did you like? Review please!**


	3. Manners

**Hazelcloud: I promised to get another chapter up as quickly as possible, so here it is!**

**Manners**

I stomped through the Varden's camp intent on finding a quiet place where I copuld be along. My face must have looked really angry because everyone that I saw avoided me. Eventually, I managed to find a tree just outside the Varden's camp. I sat down, leaning up against the tree trunk. I felt a wave of dizziness overcome me. I was lost, well sort of, I was pretty much alone, and if I wanted to get home I would have to learn to survive in Alagaesia. Still, common sense told me that moaning would get me no where, and I knew that if I gave in to despair it would be hard to get back out.

I looked at my backpack, and reaching over I unzippered the pocket. I reached in and pulled out a fat textbook. After all of this craziness, studying for my chemistry test would bring some semblance of normality to my life. I was deep in thought, and about 10 pages into the chapter that I was studying when I vaguely thought I heard footsteps.

"How many significant figures are there in 12.0980 g?" I mused aloud. "Your right, there's 6,"

"Umm…Gayle?" A voice said. I continued working out science problems involving significant figures, and the orbitals of electrons, not hearing the voice.

"How many electrons does every s orbital contain?" I paused, and chewed my lip trying to remember.

"Gayle! You are so rude. You could stand to learn some manners!" A voice yelled interrupting my musings.

"What?" I asked confused. I looked up and saw Eragon staring down at me, his face flushed in anger.

"You were ignoring me," He said. I shook my head, and tried to explain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. I tune everything out when I am studying and reading," Eragon still looked annoyed.

"If you didn't know I was there then why did you ask me a question?"

"Oh," I exclaimed embrassed. "When, I'm really confused…sometimes I talk to myself," I finished sheepishly. Eragon nodded smiling.

"Alright, I guess I understand. You still need to learn manners though," Eragon said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You were really rude to me and Nasuada," He said. I felt my face turn red.

"No way! You could stand to learn some manners. I don't understand a word you say in the ancient language," I said.

"Well, there is no way that you can work for the Varden as a scribe if you are unwilling to swear in the ancient language," Eragon said.

"There is a difference between unwilling and unable," I snapped back. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea. I put my chemistry book away in my backpack, and swung my backpack unto my shoulder. I strode off and hearing footsteps I knew that Eragon was following.

"What are you doing?" He asked warily. I smiled at him.

"I have an idea," I said, and I continued walking. Soon, I was hopelessly lost. I turned to look at Eragon. "Um…Can you help me find King Orrin?"

"What?" He said.

"Please?" I said.

"Alright," He smiled, and began to lead the way. I smiled, and wondered if manners would help me survive in Alagaesia.

**Hazelcloud: So…I have a plan. It involves chemistry and King Orrin. Does anyone have any guesses?**


	4. King Orrin

**Hazelcloud: Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed. This story has officially reached the '20 reviews' landmark which has only been passed by 1 of my other stories! You are the best!**

**King Orrin**

I followed Eragon wondering if he believed that I was crazy. Surely, it would seem that way. First, I was muttering to myself, and then I wanted to visit 'crazy' King Orrin. I smiled to myself, as I struggled to keep up with Eragon. The minute that I had read about Orrin I had felt pity. He had seemed to me to be on the verge of a great discovery. Then, after a while, I realized that he was studying science in a world dominated by magic.

Science. I blinked that's why I was here. I had made a split second decision, and now I was stuck with a half-baked idea. I gripped the strap of my backpack trying to come up with a better idea.

Eragon announced our arrival, and together we entered the tent. Inside the tent, tables were set up and a man bustled about busily. Glass tubes, breakers, and crucibles lay all about on the tables. Different powders were in small dishes, and liquids steamed in containers. I blinked in surprise, and walked carefully over to the nearest table. Eragon followed me obviously curious. I was glad that he had not left; I had no idea how to get back to Nasuada's tent without him.

"Yes?" The man looked up, and sighed. His eyes and face looked very weary.

"Orrin, this is Gayle. Gayle meet King Orrin," Eragon said quickly. Orrin looked up suddenly interested.

"Gayle? The girl Arya accidentally fetched?" He said. I glanced up, and had to smile. Orrin was very blunt.

"Pleasure to meet you too," I said. Eragon glared at me.

"Gayle! What did I tell you about manners?" He said angrily. I proceeded to ignore him, and picked up one of the beakers. I peered at the liquid inside, and jumped when Orrin suddenly yelled.

"Careful!" He said nervously. I looked up and gave him a small smile.

"What's inside this beaker?" I asked curiously. Orrin looked rather stunned by my interest, but he recovered quickly and began to explain.

"That's quicksilver. Watch," He said seemingly excited by an interested audience. Eragon came, and stood next to me in order to look at the glass tube. Orrin turned the tube over, and the substance fell to the bottom of the tube. **A/N: Basically, think of an exact replica of the experiment that he showed Nasuada.**

"Okay…" Eragon said unimpressed. Orrin ignored him and continued speaking to me.

"What would you say that that is?" He asked. Unlike in my actual science class, I was prepared for this question.

"Well, I would guess that it is some sort of gas…" I said. Eragon turned to me and glared.

"Gayle, please don't encourage him. He has a country to run," Eragon said obviously annoyed. I flinched, and considered my options while Orrin began to argue about his research with Eragon.

"I can run my country, and study this!" He said.

My original plan would have to be scrapped, I suddenly realized. I had wanted to help him set up a laboratory, and further the knowledge of science but…if Orrin abandoned Surda that could spell a disaster. Surda would fall into chaos, and chances are that the Varden would end up losing the war.

Still, I could not let Orrin be ridiculed by the other leaders in Alagaesia. Everyone labeled him as crazy. When I had read about him I had labeled him as 'Floundering examiner of the art of science'. I had pitied him for the chapter that he was in. So, I made up my mind.

"Orrin?" I said hesitantly. I waited while he and Eragon finished off their argument and quieted down.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"I just wanted to tell you never to give up on your ideas," I pulled my Chemistry book out of my bag. "Someday, you might find that you were right," With a flourish I presented it to Orrin.

"What is this?" He looked confused. I sighed; this was not quite the reaction that I had been hoping for. I flipped it open to a page that showed the periodic table.

"Remember those new gases you discovered?" Before Orrin or Eragon could ask how I knew about that I ploughed onward; I was determined to get through my speech with interruptions. "This is a book of knowledge from the place that I come from. I think that it might be able to help you on your quest for knowledge,"

"Th-Thank you," Orrin stuttered. I decided to add some more to my speech.

"I hereby declare you the Alagaesian founder of Science," I did a quick curtsey and hurried towards the door trailed by a confused Eragon. Right before I left, I turned back. A thought had just occurred to me.

"Don't ruin that book! I'm going to need it back eventually, or the librarian will have my head for losing it," I swept out of the tent leaving Orrin alone with his thoughts.

"What was that?" Eragon asked.

"Oh nothing…Now which way to Angela?" I said excitedly. Eragon let out a groan.

**Hazelcloud: Review and you shall receive! I'm proud that I got this one up today, after all it is my birthday.**


	5. Angela, Elva, and Eragon

**Hazelcloud: A big 'thank you' goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Angela, Elva, and Eragon**

"No way!" Eragon said forcefully. I frowned; eventually he would have to get over my manners.

"Please can you take me to see Angela?" I said.

"Absolutely not," He said, shaking his head for emphasis. I let out a defeated sigh. Finding Angela in the mess of Varden tents would not be easy, and without Eragon I would have almost no chance. Still, I wasn't going to stop trying just because he refused to help me.

"Okay," I said, and Eragon stared at me. No doubt he was wondering why I had given up so easily.

"C'mon. We should probably get back to Nasuada's tent, and then we can sort out your situation," Eragon said, and he turned around. I walked just behind him, and when he had begun to try to explain the basics of the ancient language to me, I slipped away.

As much as I wanted to learn the ancient language, finding Angela was now my number on priority. I could multi-task as well as any teenage girl, but everything works better when you devote your full attention to it. So I began to walk quickly away from where I left Eragon. I had no idea what direction would be best so I just wandered about the tents half-hoping to run into it.

Just then I realized that Angela's tent would be on the outskirts of the Varden's camp. Angela was not truly a member of the Varden, and with her temper I doubted that she would want to be surrounded by people. I walked quickly towards what I hoped was the outer edge of the Varden. My heart was beating loudly in my chest, and my hands were slightly sweaty because of my nerves. I looked down at the ground for a split second, and collided with someone.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized scrambling to my feet. The other person had already gotten to their feet, and with jolt I realized that they were an elf. Admittedly a strange elf. Boldgarm, I thought as I looked at the blue fur that covered his body. A sickly sweet scent drifted about him. It smelled so strong that I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"That's alright. I should have paid more attention. Are you okay?" He asked. I managed a small smile.

"I'm fine," I said as I brushed at the dirt on the brown dress. "But I seem to be slightly lost. Angela's tent is…which direction?"

"You're heading the right way," He said. Internally, I congratulated myself. Thank goodness for internal compasses, and instincts. "Just keep heading that way," He pointed in the direction that I had been heading.

I curtseyed and hurried off that way. As soon as he was out of sight I broke into a run. Eragon would realize that I was missing soon, if he had not already and then I would be doomed. Why did I have to run into an elf?

Soon I could see a tent that must be Angela's tent because I could see a cat sitting outside. Elated, I sped up. Maybe I would get there before Eragon did. My heart sank when a person stepped out from inside the tent. I slid to a halt, and looked up at Eragon.

"Hello Eragon," I said brightly. I heard footsteps behind me, and from the scent I gathered that Boldgarm had followed me. "Rats, this is a trap. Isn't it?"

"Gayle…" He said. I flinched, he sounded annoyed and the slightest bit angry. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"Listen, Eragon. I'm really sorry but I have an idea. Please, just let me talk to Angela," I pleaded desperately. I was so close, and I was not going to give up now.

"I've had enough of your ideas," Eragon said, and he grabbed my arm. I sighed, and jumped in surprise when a woman stepped out of the tent.

"Whose ideas? Not mine, surely," The woman said.

"Angela!" I cried excitedly. I heard Eragon sigh.

"Angela, I'm sure you remember Gayle," He said. Angela nodded and grinned at me.

"You've an idea. Well, let's hear it," She said. I heard a rustle, and a small girl joined Angela at the door. Dark brown hair framed bright purple eyes that seemed filled with knowledge unfit for a child. I found myself staring.

"Gayle, this is-" Eragon began but I cut him off.

"Elva," I breathed. She turned her gaze upon me.

**Hazelcloud: Plan 2 has now been put into motion. Yay! I have now put up a schedule for updates on my profile, so hopefully I'll write more often. Please review, you know you want to click on the green button!**


	6. Elva Says

**Hazelcloud: Um…Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Truffles-Koboi had a couple of questions that I should probably straighten out.**

**For the record: This story is post-Brisingr. Angela complains about having to teach Elva manners and goes after her; that is after Eragon's botched curse removal. So that explains Elva's appearance at Angela's tent.**

**Gayle is currently just drifting about in a state of shock, but as soon as she finds a place in Alagaesia, she'll settle down. I promise that this whole story won't just be her annoying the various Inheritance characters.**

**If anyone else has questions feel free to ask me them in a review. So on with the show…**

**Elva says…**

"Elva," I breathed. She looked up at me, her purple eyes focusing on my grey-ish ones. Eragon stared at me in shock, and his expression was mirrored by those of Angela and Blodgarm.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that you can stay with Angela and me," Elva said turning to look at Angela, who nodded vigorously.

"Sure, you can help me care for Elva," She said. Elva frowned, and turned to look back at me. I shuddered involuntarily.

"You fear me, as you well should," Elva said, her voice low and threatening. My voice failed for a moment. I wasn't an idiot; I knew that this was a test to see if I really could handle 'taking care' of Elva. So I gathered my wits quickly, and formed a reply.

"I also fear snakes, and spiders. Blood and needles give me the shivers. Not to mention-" Elva cut me off.

"Spiral staircases?" She said confused, and surprised. I nodded faintly. The first spiral staircase I climbed had been inside a lighthouse. It had had over 100 steps, and it had shaken each time you moved up a step. I had climbed it but only humming and tic-tacs had stopped me from completely freaking out.

"Spiral staircases," I said with a shudder. "You know…staircases that…spiral," Elva began to laugh at me. It was almost a chilling sound but I heard a faint bit of actual happiness.

"Well, come on in Gayle," Angela said smiling but Elva had taken my hand and was dragging me off in another direction.

"I'm going to give her a tour," Elva said, her voice high and excited. I blinked for a second she had sounded like a child. I turned and spared Eragon, and Angela one last glance.

"Uh, see you later Eragon," I managed to say before turning back to focus on where Elva was leading me. Elva hurried off keeping to the fringes off the Varden's camp. Still, I noticed people giving the two of us weird looks.

"They are afraid of me, and pitying you," Elva said suddenly, and I jumped slightly startled. She glanced back at me for a second letting her purple eyes sear into me.

"Pitying me…why?" I stammered, and something more pressing came to mind. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"They believe that you are my hapless new caretaker," Elva said her voice oozing with disgust. I noticed that she was ignoring my question, and I pulled Elva to a stop.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I repeated. She turned to me, and seemed to measure my determination.

"Partly because of the curse, partly because Angela has been teaching me," She said. I nodded. "Plus you are not guarding your mind,"

"It's not a curse anymore. You refused to have the rest of it removed so now it is your ability," I corrected. Also, I knew that I wasn't guarding my mind. It was because I didn't relish the idea of concentrating on one thing, and because it would draw attention to my mind. Quite frankly I did not want to be murdered by paranoid members of Du Vangr Gata.

"Du Vangr Gata? What are they to you?" Elva asked curiously. I frowned at her but allowed myself to be dragged along.

"Seriously you need to stop doing that," I said. Elva smirked at me, amused by my annoyance.

"Or what?" She teased, certain that there was nothing I could do in retaliation.

"Or I'll drive you slowly insane!" I laughed. Elva shook her head, and continued pulling me along on our 'tour'. I shrugged, and turned to gazing at the different tents that made up the Varden camp. Vaguely, I began to wonder where Elva was taking me.

"I just needed to get away from Angela," Elva said, and for once she sounded truthful. "She's really nice to me but sometimes I just cannot stand listening to any more lectures about manners or trying to answer whatever random question strikes her fancy,"

"Oh," I said nodding. "I think I understand," Once again Elva's eyes burned into me as she glanced back and shook her head.

"I don't think that you do," She said slowly. I frowned but didn't answer. I wasn't in the mood to try and explain my social life, and how cliques seemed to rule at the school I attended. Not to mention the fact that Eragon seemed convinced now that I had no manners whatsoever. "What's a clique?" Elva asked listening to my thoughts.

"I said stop it. Minds are supposed to be secure places of refuge," I said solemnly. Elva let out a cold chuckle that made me shiver.

"Then guard it," She challenged. I frowned but decided to try to think about something un-interesting instead. Unfortunately, I was at a loss. What wouldn't Elva find interesting? "Pretty much anything would be interesting," Elva said, again answering my unspoken thoughts. I decided to try another approach, and began to hum.

"Milli, Centi, Deci, Meter, Deca, Hecto, Kilo," I whispered, and then began to repeat it over and over again. **A/N: If you want to try humming it. It's sort of to the tune of '****Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious****'**

"What are you talking about?" Elva asked. I ignored her and continued humming. After a few minutes of humming, Elva began to glare at me. "Come on. You have to tell me what you're talking about," I still didn't answer, but this time it was because I was caught up in the mindless humming. It was bringing back memories of home. A science teacher had made my class memorize it, so that we would learn the metric system. "Please, Gayle?"

"It's the metric system," I said. Elva's gaze was blank, so I decided to elaborate. "Okay, it's time for a brain blast. Ahem… The metric system is a measuring system where the units of length are based on tens. The prefixes for many of the measurements are the same. For example: Kilo would be kiloliter or kilogram or kilometers. It's pretty simple actually,"

"If it's so simple why would you need to memorize it? You would use it right?" Elva asked. I sighed, curse her attentiveness. I had thought that this would have lost her interest by now.

"Well, where I come from almost everyone does use the metric system but…Myanmar, Liberia, and the United States, which is where I live, use another system of measurements that is rather confusing," I said.

"Why would they not use it if it is simpler?" Elva asked.

"Let's talk about something else," I suggested wanting to change the subject. I didn't feel like arguing about units of length.

"We should probably be getting back to Angela's," Elva said, and I nodded. "Eragon wants to talk to you," She said. I groaned hoping that it would not be about my manners, or units of length.

**Hazelcloud: Okay, hopefully there will be more action in the next chapter. This was a necessary filler chapter. Elva and Gayle needed some bonding time. Please review!**


	7. A Beautiful Ordinary Lie

**A Beautiful Ordinary Lie**

I followed Elva, trailing just behind her because I had no idea of the layout of the Varden camp. Inside, I was brim full of curiosity. I could not fathom why Eragon would want to talk to me again. Well, I had one guess… I grimaced hoping that this would not be another lecture on manners. I wasn't sure how many more of those I could put up with. Elva's voice shocked me out of my musings.

"Do you have a family?" She asked. I flinched, and tried to block the feelings those words brought up.

"Yes, I have my parents, and two younger sisters," I said my voice surprisingly calm. My throat had a lump in it, and I swallowed to try to relieve the sudden dryness. Elva seemed ignorant to my discomfort, although I had reason to suspect that she was still reading my mind.

"I am an orphan…What's it like to have a family?" Her voice sounded unexpectedly sad, and I glanced down at her. She refused to look up at me and continued to weave through the streets. Mentally shrugging, I tackled the issue of her question in an attempt to alleviate some of my own sadness.

"It's like always having someone to rely on; someone who always has your back. They can always cheer you up, and they always know when something is wrong no matter who well you disguise it. A family is like an even closer circle of people than your friends," I said, putting it into words was harder than I had thought it would be. It reminded me how much I missed my family already.

"I don't have any friends," Elva said firmly. I jerked back, and yanked her around to face me. She may act older than she is but I was stronger, if only because of our size difference. She kept her eyes averted, and I felt pity and annoyance well up inside me.

"Look at me Elva," I said. She tilted her head up, and I kneeled down beside her. "Don't say that. Angela obviously cares for you, and…how about it? We could be friends,"

"You're my 'babysitter'," Elva said. I smiled down at her, nodding as though that confirmed something I had been thinking.

"You seem to be more than capable of taking care of yourself. I'm the one who really needs the help at the moment, besides it'll be more fun this way," I stood up, and Elva began to lead the way again. She was quiet thinking over what I had said. I was content with the silence; it made it easier for me to memorize my surroundings.

It didn't take very long for us to reach the tent. I paused, and dusted off my dress, suddenly quite self-conscious. Then taking a deep breath I stepped into the tent. It was chock-full of herbs, and plants. Standing in one corner talking to Angela was Eragon, and the blue-furred elf, Blodgarm.

Elva let go of my hand, and disappeared into the back of the tent, where I assumed must be her and Angela's room. I weaved my way through the plants till I reached the Angela, Eragon, and Blodgarm. I wrinkled my nose, Blodgarm's scent was even stronger in the enclosed space, and it was steadily reminding me of some over-the-top perfume. I sneezed, and the three of them turned to look at me feigning surprise.

"Oh, it's you, Gayle," Angela said cheerfully. I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes. Even if two of the people didn't have elven senses, they would still have known I was there when I entered. It wasn't as if I had disguised the fact that I was entering.

"Hello, Angela, Eragon, Blodgarm," I said smiling. "I think you wanted to talk to me,"

"Did you have a nice tour?" Eragon asked. Pleasantries? Why must everyone here beat around the bush?

"Oh, yes. It was wonderful, Elva is very friendly," I said, my voice kept overly cheerful. A smirk was forming on Angela's face, and her eyes were twinkling. Eragon appeared unruffled but I saw that I had gotten to Blodgarm. He probably wasn't used to insubordination.

"Great," Eragon nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you were settling in alright,"

"She'll be fine don't worry about her," Angela said.

"Bye Gayle," Eragon said, and he swiftly left the tent followed closely by Blodgarm. I stared after them in confusion.

"That's not what he was going to say," I muttered. Angela glanced at me strangely before shrugging.

"He didn't tell me why he wanted to talk to you," She said. I stared at the exit for a few more seconds before turning to look at her.

"I know…but people just don't do that. He wouldn't have stayed just to say that. I only wish that I knew what he had been planning on saying,"

* * *

A few days later, I was finally settling into a comfortable routine. Elva needed very little watching, so more often than not I was just helping Angela and Elva in her shop. Angela spent most of her time brewing potions that Nasuada and Orrin apparently ordered for some use or another. I hadn't seen Eragon or Blodgarm again, and oddly enough I had a feeling that they were the ones visiting Angela for the potions. Few people after all could put up with Angela's dry humor and round-about methods of conversation.

I gathered another bunch of the leaves Angela was beckoning for using the tongs being extremely careful not to get any on my skin. Most of the plants she kept were poisonous I had soon learned as she schooled me in herbal lore. I was still quite hopeless at identifying plants.

"Gayle? Can you stir this for me? I need to go gather some more of this plant," Angela said, and I hurried over to grasp the large wooden spoon she held out to me.

The caldron was a large black bowl that would hardly have looked out of place in Hogwarts. I sighed staring into the gooey potion that bubbled harmlessly in the caldron. As much as I hated to admit it all of the potions made me nervous. Angela's detailed descriptions of the horrible deaths one would suffer if you ingested or came in contact with the potion were finally starting to get to me. Who? I wondered. Would ever invent a potion to cause someone to implode? It was utter madness.

I dipped the spoon into the potion trying to ignore the slight sizzling sound that occurred when the spoon came in contact with the potion, and gave it a careful whisk. When the potion failed to explode or create any utterly terrifying reaction to the whisk I began to stir in more vigorously. Stir…Stir…Stir… The monotony of the whisking soon got to me, and my mind began to wander. How long would it take for the Varden to defeat Galbatorix? Would they defeat Galbatorix? Would I still have to take the Chemistry test when I got back to Earth?

_Meow…_

I jumped, and glanced around nervously. I still had yet to see Solembum, and I relished the idea of meeting a were-cat. I harbored the hope that he would speak to me, even though the chances of that happening where slim to none. After all what was I to a were-cat?

_Indeed._

That did it! I looked around again, and got my first glimpse of Solembum. He walked over to me, and lay down. Right on top of my feet! I blinked in surprise. The caldron began to gurgle, and I hurriedly gave it a quick stir, accidentally jostling Solembum. He blinked up at me, and I glanced back down at him nervous and excited all at once.

_Gayle…If that is your name…_

This produced at reaction from me. I glared down at the cat in annoyance. There was no way I was going to let him blow my cover. Gayle was close enough, and I did not plan on revealing my true name.

"Don't you dare tell anyone otherwise, or else!" I hissed quietly. Solembum was, of course, unruffled by my implied threat. There was no way I could actually harm him.

_I wouldn't dream of it…_

I sighed; apparently Solembum had picked up some of his companion's sarcasm. I continued to stir the caldron trying not to disturb Solembum. A few minutes later, my feet were beginning to fall asleep.

"Could you move?" I whispered to Solembum who was still lying on my feet. He blinked up at me, and slowly began to stretch. Then, he sat grooming himself next to my feet. "Thanks," I said gratefully.

_Not a problem, although you did disturb my nap._

"Sorry, it's not my fault you choose my feet as your pillow," I said calmly. Solembum cocked his head, as he pretended to mull that over. There was a slight cough and I looked up to see Angela watching me and Solembum curiously.

"Did you have a nice talk?" She teased the two of us. Solembum stretched again, and stalked over to Angela who bent down to stroke his fur.

_She is a boring companion._ He declared to the both of us. I flushed, and glared at him in mock anger.

"You're the one who fell asleep on my feet," I said chuckling. Solembum made a sound that I could only assume was laughter.

_I believe that we might get along well._

"Indeed," Angela said seriously. She bustled off into the back of the shop, and I returned to stirring the potion. It had changed color, and was now bubbling more viciously. I looked to Solembum nervously.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. Solembum continued grooming himself seemingly ignoring me. "Solembum?" I hissed.

_Ask Angela._

"Thanks for the help," I hissed. "Angela!" I shouted louder. She came bustling in. Glancing at the potion, a horrified expression crossed her face, and she shoved a small leather bag into my hands before snatching the spoon away from me. I backed away from the caldron watching was Angela quickly remedied the problem, and began to bottle the potion. In minutes, she was finished and she held out her hands for the bag.

I passed it to her, and watched as she poured thin white sticks into her hands that looked suspiciously like bones. That's when it dawned on me; they were bones, dragon knuckle bones.

"I can cast these bones, and they will predict your future. I give this privilege to all who Solembum addresses. There have been three before you. A woman named Selena, a beggar, and Eragon,"

"How many accepted?" I asked nervously. Angela nodded as though she had been expecting this question.

"Two. Selena and Eragon both accepted," Angela said. I barely considered the opportunity. It would have been nice to say that I thought that since Eragon had done it that I would be able to listen too but that would be lying. My friends and I had discussed whether or not we would want to know the future before, and already had my answer.

"No. I'm sorry, Angela," I said firmly, and I felt a lot better having expressed my answer so evenly. I turned to help put away the potions that Angela had finished packaging, and I heard a clinking sound.

Then I heard Angela's voice whispering words in another language. I turned and saw to my horror that the bones had been cast…

**Hazelcloud: Oh look, a cliffhanger! Sorry about the wait, I hope the length made up for it. Reviews are much appreciated (a.k.a. review or else!)**


	8. Wyrda

**Hazelcloud: I would like to thank noxus, AsukiElric, NarutoPhantom, AdurnaBrisingr, Aquaflame 13, Spazzsassyangel, 666-kyuubi, and Sailor Wolf4 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are amazing!**

**Wyrda**

"No. I'm sorry, Angela," I said firmly, and I felt a lot better having expressed my answer so evenly. I turned to help put away the potions that Angela had finished packaging, and I heard a clinking sound.

Then I heard Angela's voice whispering words in another language. I turned and saw to my horror that the bones had been cast…

I could feel the blood draining from my face and a flicker of fear pulsed through me. The bones had been cast… Then the burning rage filled me up. How dare Angela ignore my wishes? Had it not been my choice?

_It is no use crying over spilt milk. _Solembum said, and glared at him. The anger and annoyance continued to grow and I struggled to keep it bottled up. Angela continued staring at the bones engrossed in reading the symbols.

I breathed in deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose. Gosh darn it! How had this happened? All of my carefully thought out reasons had just been ignored and discarded; I had never imagined that Angela would just ignore me like that. Seriously, I was not about to take that kind of disrespect no matter what. The anger burned inside me agreeing, boiling sharply wanting to be freed but I reacted how I always did, and I bottled it up.

Angela sighed and looked up at me seemingly unconcerned. My blood boiled and I opened my mouth to reprimand her. Angela noticed and cut me off before I could utter a single syllable.

"It was necessary. The dragon bones told me, the vanyali called for it!" She said calmly trying to make me understand. The ancient language, the reason caused me to snap, and feeling only slightly guilty, I released my anger.

"I don't know the ancient language! I don't care! I said don't but you did!" I shouted feeling absolutely livid. I was vaguely aware of Solembum standing and walking to stand by Angela his fur on end.

"Shush Gayle…" Angela soothed me. "I'm not sorry so I'm not going to apologize, but you just need to believe me,"

_Vanyali means magic. _Solembum informed me quietly. I gritted my teeth, and recalled Angela's reason.

"The magic told you to do it?" My voice was low and angry. I shook my head trying to understand what she meant.

"Vanyali, magic, it permeates everything," Angela said with a sweeping gesture. My lips twitched in a half-smile thinking of the Force and Yoda, but I crushed it still too annoyed. "I could feel it in the magic, the bones needed to be cast,"

"I am not governed by your magic," I spit the words out. "I listen to my common sense, and reason," Angela shrugged unaffected by my scorn.

"You are in Alagaesia," She said. "Come it's time to explain your fate," I bristled feeling the anger rise again.

_It's no use crying over spilt milk, what's done is done. _Solembum cautioned me. I looked over at him, and nodded slowly. The anger faded quickly and I went to stand beside Angela. She looked at me and I saw her eyes glowing with what looked to be approval. Then she turned to the bones, and focused her attention on them.

"Here is the symbol for a normal life span," She said tracing a small elm tree carved into the bone. "But this symbol could contradict that, this shows that you must tread carefully if you wish to continue with your life," I peered at the thin line carved into the bone, I had to walk a careful line in Alagaesia but I already knew that.

"This is an interesting pattern," Angela said. I stared at the bones suddenly curious. There were three lying with the ends touching forming a small triangle of bone. She pointed to one and I saw that it depicted a glowing star, the next showed a forked path, and the third had a rock that was split down the center carved into it.

"What does that mean?" I asked nervously. If I remembered correctly Eragon's fortune had been rather depressing, I held some small hope that mine would not be so disheartening.

"The glowing star shows that a great gift or surprise lies in your future, but it will be a gift unlooked for and may not seem to be good in the beginning but it will enrich your life," Angela said. I nodded slowly turning the words over in my head.

"That doesn't sound so bad," I decided. Angela gave me a little sad smile.

"The forked path means that you will have a great choice in your future. It will set the course for the rest of your life. What you decide here will never be undone, it will be final and complete," Angela said. I nodded again uncertain suddenly. "The split rock signifies that no matter what choice you make you will have your heart broken. Something will be taken away that is dear to you. No matter which path you choose this will come to pass,"

_Worry not about your future. What happens will happen. _Solembum said quietly.

"Yes, it seems that you have an interesting life ahead of you," Angela said smiling.

"Or what life I have left," I said sighing. I had no idea what the fortune telling meant for me, and I had a feeling that I would not know till the events actually occurred. Angela scooped the bones back into the bag, and I heard footsteps approaching the tent. Elva burst into the tent seconds later, and I turned to her smiling. She stared at me before reaching down to pet Solembum. Then she looked up at me again, and what she said stunned me.

"Do you want to play hide and seek?" She said. I felt my grin get wider till I felt like the Cheshire cat.

"Sure, I'll count to ten," Elva nodded, and I turned away closing my eyes. The tent flap rustled and I began to count. "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… Ready or not here I come,"

"What?" A voice said. I opened my eyes and blushed scarlet. Eragon stood there watching me with a bemused expression. I stared at him in astonishment, but recovered quickly.

"Elva and I are going to play hide and seek. Did you see which way she went?" I asked hopefully. Eragon shook his head smiling.

"That would ruin the game," He said. I smiled and hurried past him out the tent flap. "She's going to get lost," I heard him say to Angela as I rushed away trying to guess where Elva was hiding.

An hour later, I was tired and dusty and I still hadn't found Elva. I had found Elva's purple hair ribbon behind one of the tents earlier; it had been hastily discarded when she ran no doubt. I knew by now that she was cheating. It seemed likely that she was reading my location from my mind and running away before I could find her.

I looked down and racked my brains for where I thought she might be. I was heading farther away from Angela's tent following some vague instinct. I saw a flash and bolted after the shadow, I was in such a hurry that I ran right into a wall.

A wall? No, I would have seen a wall… I thought dazed by the sudden impact. I rubbed my head and scrambled to my feet. Dusting off my dress, I looked at what I had crashed into.

The sun glinted off sparkling deep blue scales dazzling me and hurting my eyes. Sharp pearly white teeth shown around the jaw and vaguely I could see two huge wings almost like those of a bat, only much much larger. I gaped in amazement and to my chagrin fell down again. The dragon gave off a deep sound that I could only assume was laughter. The dragon's words confirmed this guess for me just moments later.

_Most people are shocked upon meeting me but you are the first to actually fall down in astonishment. _The blue dragon hummed again. I blushed in embarrassment, but could not stop admiring her. It was magical, truly and wonderfully magical.

"My name is Gayle," I said as I scrambled to my feet. Hoping that I would not fall over again, I attempted to bow. The dragon was still chuckling, and I could not help but smile. I had a feeling that I looked pretty silly.

_I am Saphira Brightscales. Eragon has told me of you._ Saphira said.

"I'm extremely pleased to meet you, Saphira. I've only dreamed of meeting a dragon," I said smiling brightly. "I hope you have only heard good things," Saphira was humming again, and a picture flashed into my mind of me yelling at Nasuada. It was the strangest sensation and the memory looked bizarre from another point of view. "Ah…yes. Well, I have been working on my manners as Eragon suggested," I joked comfortable with the dragon, as odd as it would seem. I always felt better when a stranger was friendly and actually answered me.

_Indeed. I have been trying to instill manners in him for some time. _Saphira rumbled, and I began to laugh as some memories of Eragon swept through my mind.

"What is so funny?" I heard a voice ask. I turned and stifled another laugh. It was Eragon and he was looking at Saphira and me strangely.

"It's nothing…" I said still chuckling. I managed to sober up as Eragon still had a suspicious look on his face. "Saphira's gorgeous. You're really lucky, Eragon"

_I like this one. _Saphira said happily projecting the thought to Eragon and I. I smiled brightly and I could tell that my eyes were wide with wonder. Eragon laughed at my expression, and rubbed Saphira's snout.

"Of course you like her. She's complimenting you," He said to Saphira before turning to me. "I am lucky. What are you doing over here?" He asked. I frowned as Elva came to mind again. The surprise of meeting Saphira had completely driven her from my mind.

"Well… You remember how Elva and I were playing hide and seek?" I said, and Eragon nodded. "The thing is I still haven't found her yet. I think she's cheating,"

_Oh…You mean this Elva? _Saphira said humor evident in her tone of voice. She lifted her wing and beneath I saw a rumpled and annoyed Elva.

"You had to ruin the fun!" Elva said pouting. "She stopped me from running away again," Everyone burst into laughter, and Elva blushed looking angry.

"We're not laughing at you Elva," I soothed her. "We're laughing with you!" Elva shot me a glare but I could tell that it was half-hearted.

"Thank you, Saphira," I addressed Saphira gratefully. I saw her wink, and smiled again.

_It was my pleasure. I look forward to our next meeting. _Saphira rumbled.

"So do I. Goodbye, Eragon," I said curtseying and grasping Elva's hand, I marched off towards Angela's tent.

**Hazelcloud: I'm proud of this chapter. I finally fit Saphira into the story! (Which I know I promised to someone…) So what do you think?**


	9. In Any Case

**Hazelcloud: I'm sorry about the wait, really I am. Thanks to you guys I have reached the '50 Review' mark!**

**In any Case**

Life had settled into a comfortable routine, I would help Angela with potions, and entertain Elva when that was needed. Slowly but surely the Varden army was creeping towards the next city. The idea of a battle made me nervous but I had so far blocked the fear from my brain.

Elva had not been nearly as bratty as I had expected. Honestly, after her outburst in **Brisingr** I had thought that she would be intolerable but now that we had spent a lot of time together I was beginning to see a sweet side to her; a side that reminded me of what she could have been, a innocent little girl.

Angela was sharp and confusing, constantly keeping me on my toes. Our arguments were very amusing, according to Elva. Angela constantly spoke whatever random thought that came to her mind, and I usually knew some information about it, which annoyed Angela to no end. I loved discussing with Angela because she always had an odd viewpoint. There was only one topic that I carefully avoided, although Angela brought it up a lot. The ancient language.

I had a feeling that they were plotting against me. Angela was teaching Elva the language so that she could begin to formulate spells and others for use in reading the potion recipes that Angela had somehow bartered off the elves. Each one of the lessons was done in earshot, and I couldn't help but listen and learn, which bothered me. I didn't want to have the ability to swear unbreakable oaths. If my promise wasn't good enough, I didn't want to be forced to do it by some unseen force.

I sat at the small wood table that was in Angela's tent separating the older plants from the fresh ones using a pair of tongs. Solembum was once again asleep on my feet, and Angela and Elva were sitting across the table having another language lesson. I tried to focus solely on the plants and failed.

"If you wanted to imbibe your potion with an inner fire, what word would you use?" Angela asked Elva. Elva answered without pausing.

"Brisingr!" She said. I nodded to myself as I carefully untangled the mess of plants in front of me.

"I knew that…" I muttered under my breath. Angela, if she heard me, decided to ignore me and responded to Elva with her customary cheerfulness.

"Correct, now if you wanted to tell someone to die what would you say?" Angela asked. I blinked in confusion. _What?_ I wondered. Sometimes I just couldn't see the connection between Angela's thoughts.

"Deyja!" I cried chopping at the plants with the pair of tongs. Both Elva and Angela turned to stare at me in disbelief. Angela frowned, and I winced. "Oh…I said that out loud didn't I?"

_Indeed… _Solembum peered up at me when I tried to mask my outburst by staring at my feet. He shifted and added in an irritating tone._ You might as well address it now._

"You are no help," I muttered under my breath. Biting my lip, I nervously looked up at Angela and Elva. Elva had no expression as though she was purposely trying to keep a blank face and it looked rather strained. Angela was smirking and looking immensely pleased with herself.

"You do speak the Ancient Language!" Angela said triumphantly. The grin on her face exposed all of her teeth and it was driving me insane. I just wanted to wipe it right off her face especially since Elva's eyes gleamed with something that looked like hurt.

"Why would you lie?" Elva said quietly, and internally I flinched. She seemed to feel as though I had betrayed her, and that cut into me as deep as any knife could.

"I haven't lied to you, and I most certainly can't speak the Ancient Language," I said seriously, folding my arms across my chest and fixing them with my calm gaze.

"Really?" Angela said sarcastically. "Then what was that little demonstration?"

"I may have picked up a few words here or there but I don't _speak_ it," I said. How could anyone claim to speak the Ancient Language? The books only contained a handful of words in the language itself. Plus, I generally skipped those words in the books and only learned a few for fanfiction purposes.

"A few words? Like what?" Elva asked and I could guess the implicit accusation behind those words. She was testing me for loyalty. _Loyalty to a place and a people who weren't my own, _I thought wryly.

"Besides what you heard?" I shrugged unhappily sensing that Angela and Elva were not going to be easily satisfied. "Shur'tugal, fricai, baen, and ilumeo…"

"That's it?" Elva sounded surprised. Laughter bubbled up and I let it out, Solembum joined in with his rumbling purr.

"Hmm…" I paused and racked my brain. "I told you that I can't _speak_ it. I only know like what…five words,"

"I believe that that makes six," Angela said, and as disturbing as it was her face still had that triumphant look.

"Oh no!" I said nervously. "I don't know what you're thinking about but I don't like that look,"

"Well, it seems that since you can understand some words perhaps an oath wouldn't be so bad," Angela said, much to Elva's apparent surprise. Elva turned to look at her confusion evident in her face.

"What?" Elva asked sharply. I was surprised to see something that looked like concern in her bright violet eyes. "Why?" She prodded when Angela didn't reply right away.

"Well, then we could trust her," Angela said slyly and I had a feeling that she had been planning this little speech for ages. "How can we trust that she isn't planning on betraying us?"

"Well, she hasn't yet!" Elva said. I smiled at her feeling rather satisfied but Angela wasn't done yet.

"If she does then she can finally earn her upkeep!" Angela said loudly. I frowned and pointed at the plants I was sorting.

"And what is this then?" I considered my options and sighed deeply. "But if it's going to make you feel better, I guess I can swear an oath," Angela smiled in triumph and looked away. I turned to look away and couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

_Now why on earth would I swear an unbreakable oath?_

**Hazelcloud: Okay dear readers, I have a question for you. What would you rather have **_**longer waits and longer chapters**_** or **_**shorter chapters and shorter waits**_**?**

**And of course don't forget to review. Thanks!**


	10. The Maple Tree

**Hazelcloud: The poll came out as longer chapters and longer waits, so enjoy!**

**The Maple Tree**

_Now why on earth would I swear an unbreakable oath?_

I turned to look away and couldn't resist rolling my eyes. I felt a small smirk appearing on my face, but I quashed it quickly not wanting to suddenly seem suspicious. Really, if Angela and Elva had been any of my close friends I would have been busted already.

_You're planning something… _Solembum said suddenly, as though he had caught my train of thought. I looked down at him, keeping my gaze blank and steady. Alagaesia is such a pain… I thought feeling annoyed. Unbreakable oaths, magic, mind-reading, and what-not. It was hard to remember who had access to my thoughts and who I needed to be careful around.

"There's just one thing," I said. Angela gazed at me, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. I felt the corner of my mouth curl up into a bitter smile; surely she did not think that she had won that easily.

"And what would that be?" Elva asked, effectively cutting off Angela's objections. I flashed her a grateful glance.

"I want to try to come up with an oath first," I said firmly. Angela's frown deepened, and even Solembum seemed slightly ruffled.

"You said that you didn't speak the ancient language," Her voice was accusing, and I heaved a silent sigh.

"Indeed, and I shall repeat. I don't speak the ancient language… I'm going to do some research," My voice was still steady, the same tone that I always used whenever I was making a conscious effort at remaining patient.

Neither Angela, Elva, nor Solembum had any response for me, and I moved back to the table to continue with the plants. I could feel Angela watching me as I methodically began to clear away the plants that I had been chopping up before, sorting them into the bowls and jars that were scattered about Angela's tent.

Angela and Elva eventually returned to Elva's lessons on magic but I had no curiosity left in me. Instead, I employed the skill of 'ignoring' and focused totally on my task trying to block out everything else. I refused to think about Alagaesia, magic, oaths, ancient language, or that chemistry test that I would undoubtedly be failing if I ever did make it back to my home. An emptiness filled me; it felt like a void, an abyss had opened in my soul.

The mind numbing task of cleaning and plant sorting was soon completed, and I found myself faced with another span of time that would be spent either avoiding Angela and Elva's questions or twiddling my thumbs while they completed their lessons. I moved towards the back of the tent, and picked up my blue backpack. I swung it onto my shoulder, and moved back towards the exit of the tent.

I almost tripped, and glanced down in shock. Solembum was staring up at me, with an expression on his furry cat face that I could only guess would be exasperation. I tilted my head wondering what he was doing… Wait had he just tried to trip me?

_You were blocking me. _Solembum growled sternly. I blinked in confusion, which I was sure was evident from my expression. _I asked you where do you think you're going?_

"Ahh…" I mulled the statement over for a second. "Right… concentrating works like blocking. Opps, my apologies Solembum,"

_You're avoiding the question Gayle. _He said. I frowned slightly, but the annoyance was tempered by relief. Solembum was being particularly direct… it was suspicious, I decided. Angela must have told him to ask me… regardless I supposed it required an answer.

"I going out to get some air," I said. Solembum tilted his head, looking honestly confused.

_There is air everywhere, even in the tent. _He said. I smothered a short chuckle, knowing that it would have sounded too harsh.

"Pfft, think of it as a euphemism, an expression, if you will Solembum," I said with a wink. "It means I want some time alone,"

I stepped around Solembum, brushed the tent flap out of my way, and hurried out into the Varden's camp. The air was beginning to become chilly but from the number of people still walking about the camp I guessed that I had a few more hours of sunlight left. I drifted through the camp aimlessly, stepping easily out of peoples paths.

It was so easy… I thought. So easy being a nobody again. Here no one knew me, and as I walked through the paths of the camp I knew that I was nothing more than a passing face. I had achieved the equivalent of invisibility, and in some small way it hurt.

I tuned in to my surroundings again, as I felt my footsteps slow, I had no more wish to try to outrun my fears and anger anymore. I looked around curiously, and found to my surprise that my feet had led me to the tree where I had run after storming away from Nasuada when she had threatened to abandon me.

I moved closer towards it, and brushed my fingers gently over the tough wrinkled brown bark. This tree reminded me of the one outside my window at home, I thought wistfully, it even had the purple brown maple leaves that I thought so beautiful. I sucked in a deep breath, and tightened my fingers against the bark relishing the sharp tingle from the rough bark digging into my skin.

_That's it… I beginning to lose it. I'm not sure how much more of this I can handle._

I sagged against the tree, turning around so that I was sitting on the grassy ground leaning with my back against the solid trunk the tree. There was something comforting about it, that much I could not deny. The tree was serving as my lifeline at the moment, and I could tell that I was lingering on the edge of a precipice in my mind, drawn in by curiosity though all instincts screamed against it. If this tree disappeared I would break…

I pulled my backpack over to my side, and gripped the zip tightly. I paused for a second, and then made up my mind. Un-zippering the pocket, I reached in and pulled out a notebook along with a pen. Writing helped me to clear my mind, and helped me express myself. I flipped open to the last page, and found myself face to face with another fanfiction scribbling.

I stared at it for a second, and vehemently began crossing out all that I had wrote. It didn't matter; I doubted that I would be writing anymore fanfiction after this anyway. That is… if I could even survive this.

I pursed my lips, generally I wrote fanfiction or worked on the original story that I had been writing but neither held much appeal at the moment. I sighed and tried to calm down by taking deep steady breaths. An idea came, infrequently, I did write myself what I referred to as a daily entry, rather like a diary but not…

I picked up the pen, uncapped it and began:

_Hello there,_

_I know it has been forever since I wrote an entry. I haven't wanted to for quite awhile but recently I have found myself in a most extraordinary circumstance. It seems as though I have found myself in Alagaesia…_

I paused as the pen began to fade, it had been awhile since I had used it and the ink had run to the other end. I rubbed it against the corner of the paper till the ink began to flow again.

_It's been stressful to say the least. I'm frustrated and angry but I think that it's mostly fear and confusion. I'm so lost…_

_I don't below here._

_I walked past many people to reach this tree where I could write and to each an everyone one of them I was nobody. I'm invisible, I'm not sure I can go through this again. It's like going to a new school all over again, I can't bring myself to speak, honestly, I'm not sure anyone would hear me. I don't belong, and if I disappeared no one would notice…_

_Well, perhaps that's a lie. People might notice, but I'm not sure they would care. Well, except Elva… I think Elva might care._

I looked up blinking in shock, I felt as though I was falling apart but even from here I could tell that this world was fine. I might be breaking but this place would keep on going even if I wouldn't. Tears of frustration and pent up emotions burst out on my face. I sobbed heavily, though I made no audible sound. Hot tears dripped down my face, and my body shook with convulsions from the sobs.

Earlier perhaps I would have been so excited to be in a fantasy world but now I wanted nothing more than it leave it. The tears, and sobs soon wound down and I picked up the pen that had fallen from my numb fingers.

_I suppose that's right. I feel better already. Thanks for listening…again._

_Talk to you later._

I capped the pen not bothering to sign the entry as I usually did. I wouldn't be keeping this one; I would burn it the minute I got back to Angela's tent. I took another deep breath, and could almost sigh with relief. I was done breaking down; I was done spilling my emotions out onto the page. Now, my brain could go back to focusing on the problem, to try to solve and make my way through this world as best I could.

First things first, I thought gazing at the scribbled out writing at the top of the page. It was a pity I had given in to the impulse to scratch out the words. I had been trying to create a spell to use in a new idea for a fanfiction, so the paper had been full of scattered words in the ancient language.

I flipped the paper over and peered at the indents that my pen had made. I had been going slowly painstakingly over the words in the ancient language so they were darker and slightly visible through the paper. I bit my lip, wondering what I could do to get the words back.

This was the only source of knowledge I had at the moment for there was absolutely no way that I was going to ask Angela, or Eragon. Frankly, I wasn't willing to admit that I had given up just yet.

I reached into the backpack and extracted a standard #2 yellow pencil, and for once I was glad that it was required to have them for the standardized tests. I tore the sheet out of the notebook, and rubbed the pencil along the paper where I had crossed out the words before hand. After a minute or so of vigorous rubbing the words were gone behind a thin layer of shiny graphite dust, and I lay the paper graphite side down on another clean sheet of notebook paper.

I picked up the pen again, and began to trace the letters that were visible as indents on the back of the paper. Carefully, and meticulously I pressed down on the pen as I went over each word that I could find in the ancient language. When, I was done I took a deep breath and capped the pen laying it to the side and removed the sheet of paper.

The other sheet was covered in light words shimmery in pencil where they had been copied onto the paper so that they could be easily read. I smiled, and found myself wishing that Elva was there; she would have been curious… ah but then I would have had to explain that the concept was the same as carbon paper which would undoubtedly have been confusing.

I shook my head and turned back to scanning over the paper looking through the words that were written there. Hmmm…

_Brisingr, istalri._ I blinked as about halfway through I realized why I had such a dislike of the ancient language. The first book had listed both words as meaning fire, but then 'istalri' was never mentioned again. It was hard enough to try to find one word let alone having two words that meant exactly the same thing. Interesting but irrelevant at the moment I reminded myself, and went back to scanning the words.

_Eka aí fricai. Fricai onr eka eddyr._

"That's it!" I murmured to myself. I looked around me and found that the sun was beginning to set bathing the varden camp in soft shadows and the flaming colors of the setting sun. I packed up the pencils, pens, and journal, placing them neatly away in the backpack.

Footsteps echoed down the path, and I looked up nervous and curious. Elva was walking towards me her violet eyes glinting in the fading light. I tilted my head curious as to why she was here now, I was about to ask when I noticed that her violet eyes were actually glistening with unshed tears. She stopped just a few steps from where I was kneeling by the tree.

"Aw, c'mere Elva," I said softly as I pulled her closer. For the moment, I had forgotten everything else, Elva was upset and that bothered me greatly. "Let it out, you'll feel better if you do,"

"No…" Elva denied her voice wavering. I pulled her closer and gave her a hug. The tears just snuck out and she buried her face in my dress's sleeve. I rocked her gently as she cried comforting her easily as though she was one of my younger sisters. The sleeve was soon wet, and Elva was done shaking though her face was still unguarded. In this state, Elva seemed every bit of her young self.

"Hush, it's alright," I murmured quietly, keeping my voice soothing and soft. Elva refused to meet my eyes and instead stared out into the darkening camp.

"But it's not," She said suddenly, her voice wavering still as though if she weren't careful she would be overwhelmed with emotion again.

"Why?" I asked softly. Elva muttered something under her breath but it was so soft that I couldn't hear what she had said. "What was that Elva?"

"I came looking for you," Elva said. I pursed my lips but nodded anyway. I knew that that wasn't what she had been muttering under her breath. I waited silently knowing that showing patience would eventually cause her to open up, for the moment though she needed the silence in order to organize her thoughts. "I was lonely,"

"Ahh… where was Angela?" I asked Elva feeling slightly confused for Angela and Elva should have still been working on their lessons. When Elva answered her voice was strong and sharp, showing just how angry and hurt she was.

"Angela was called to join a council of war with Nasuada. It's the first that was called since my curse was…cured. Angela's there, Eragon and Orrin, even Orik but they wouldn't allow me to join them!" Her voice grew louder and almost broke. "They don't trust me anymore. They don't want me anymore because they can no longer control me," I forced her to look at me, and waited till her eyes finally met mine.

"Eka aí fricai. Fricai onr eka eddyr." I said slowly but surely. It took a minute for her to understand what I had said but when she did a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks…" Her voice was weak but I shrugged brushing off the thanks. I had only told the truth after all.

"So anyway," I said feeling only a little bit awkward. "You don't have an oath to them either… look's like we'll be taking them together!"

Elva didn't reply and we walked in silence back to Angela's tent.

**Hazelcloud: Hopefully it wasn't too filler-ish, I was working on character development and setting up a pretty important event that should occur in the next few chapters.**

**So…since I know that you won't have the patience to look up the meanings of the words.**

**Brisingr (Fire...duh.)**

**Istalri. (Fire, mentioned in Eragon.)**

**Eka aí fricai. (I am friend.)**

**Fricai onr eka eddyr. (I am your friend.)**

**The update schedule for my stories will be on my profile, no dates just the order in which the stories will be updated.**


	11. Arguments, Philosophy, and Hide and Seek

**Hazelcloud: Okay, so this chapter's a wee bit serious but I think it goes in the category of 'Character Development'. Which is desperately needed by all of the characters in this story, I think. Enjoy!**

**Arguments, Philosophy, and Hide and Seek**

I should have known that taking an unbreakable oath, wouldn't have been that simple for Elva. Certainly, it wasn't an easy idea for me to consider either, but I had a hunch. It seemed to me that the Ancient Language held its sway over the people of Alagaesia because it had been created by the people of Alagaesia. I, myself, was an Earthling and as such, didn't put much stock in a language of gibberish created to control magic, which somehow also prevented people from lying.

Bah, humbug. Alagaesia could keep its magic, I just wanted out. Since this didn't seem to be a viable option, I would therefore concentrate my energy on enjoying myself. This was a unique opportunity, and I wouldn't let myself waste it.

Enjoying Alagaesia would have to wait, I soon discovered, till Angela was buried deep in her grave. Upon Elva, and I arriving at the tent, she had launched herself into lecture.

The tent appeared abandoned, and Elva and I snuck over to it. We managed to open the flap and enter without attracting any attention. The inside, I noted, was dark and to my relief I had thought Angela still embroiled in the war meeting. My luck didn't hold for as soon as I had secured the tent flap and turned around, a candle was lit. Elva gasped, and I turned to find myself face to face with an angry Angela.

"How irresponsible can you be, Gayle?" Angela hissed angrily, eyes flashing. I resisted the urge to step back in shock, and instead inquired as politely as I could as to what the matter was.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's dark, Gayle, you can't just keep Elva out at night. She's only a little girl!" Angela cried. Elva frowned and was about to object, in what I supposed would be a rather spiteful manner, when I put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"You left her alone," I said, evenly. Arguing was one of my strong points, and not just because I could be as stubborn as an ox. "She was safer with me than she was alone."

"Pfft, as if you would have been much protection in any situation," Angela sniffed, affronted by the attack on her idea. I raised one eyebrow, a trait that my friends have informed me occurs whenever I seem insulted or angry.

"Perhaps not strength-wise but I believe that I can scream quite well, and since we were within sight of the Varden camp, someone would have come to our aid." I snapped. Angela glared at me, and not wanting to further our argument, I ditched by backpack in an empty place on the floor and moved around Angela heading for the futon that I had claimed in the backroom. I heard Elva's footsteps, and could feel her following closely behind me. Angela threw one last remark after me as I hurried away.

"Do consider your position, Gayle. You're a young girl, and if you were at home you wouldn't be allowed much freedom, you would be focused on finding a suitor. Consider yourself lucky, and as I am in charge here, obey me." I snorted, and turned to face her, bowing slightly in a mocking apology.

"Where I come from, marriage at my age would be illegal, but I concede your point. Make your rules and objections clearer, and I shall endeavor to avoid disappointing you again." I said, before turning away quickly, marking the conversation as over.

Later, I was lying in the futon, listening to the sounds of the Varden camp. Angela was already asleep; I could hear her whistling snore through the cloth walls. Solembum too, was curled up by her feet, for she had fallen asleep in the workroom. I had tip-toed over to the workroom and had peered in, curious. I lay back down, tucking my arms behind my head as I stared up at the ceiling. Something was bothering me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it…

I fidgeted, uncomfortable and unable to sleep. It wasn't the argument with Angela, I had been politer than she had, and I stood firmly by my opinions. It wasn't homesickness; at least, I didn't think it was. I had this feeling that it had more to do with someone else. Elva, I thought, that made more sense, she seemed so upset.

I heard soft footsteps, and almost jumped when I felt extra weight added to the futon, as someone lay down next to me. I glanced over, and my gaze was met by the curious violet eyes of Elva. I smiled at her, and scooted over so she would have some room. She looked away, seemingly embarrassed, and snuggled up next to me. I wrapped an arm around her, and waited to see if she wanted to speak.

"Angela was angry… and hurt. How did I hurt her?" Elva asked softly, not looking at me. I patted her gently on the head, and lowered my voice into a whisper to match hers.

"She was worried about you," I said, and Elva shifted about to object but I cut her off by speaking first. "She cares about you Elva. She cares about you a lot. It's obvious from how she reacted now, that was the reaction of a very concerned friend."

"Oh…" Elva murmured.

"Oh, indeed. It seems you have more friends than you give yourself credit for." I whispered. Elva shook her head in denial.

"No, that's not it. She always leaves me." Elva said her tone rather bitter.

"Friendship isn't simple, and it certainly isn't painless. It's a beautiful complicated thing." I said.

"It's not the same." Elva said firmly.

"Friendship isn't always easy but it can't grow unless both sides value each other. Do you value your friends Elva?" I asked.

"I… yes?" She stuttered.

"It was a question for you; I can't tell you how to go about it." I said. Elva was silent for awhile mulling what I had said over.

"I don't know much, I'm going to need a lot of help." She said. I laughed softly.

"That's what friends are for. I'll be here for you. Eka aí fricai. Fricai onr eka eddyr." The words came easier for me this time.

"Thanks… I feel better." Elva whispered, and I felt her roll away and leave the room on almost silent feet. I smiled at the ceiling, and found that I could sleep now.

It had been a late night, and the hand shaking me awake in the morning was completely unwelcome. I blinked, feeling groggy, and noted that the tent was barely light. Elva's serious gaze met my tired eyes and I resisted the urge to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Whaddya want? It's too early…" I grumbled. Elva looked worried and held a hand over my mouth to keep me from speaking. She shushed me, when I tried to protest and stood still listening for any noise from the other rooms.

A few moments later, she had managed to quietly get me on my feet, and had pushed by blue back pack into my arms. She grasped my wrist and pulled me towards the wall of the tent. I tilted my head questioningly, and she shook her head in response. Then, she drew a small knife and slit the wall of the tent. She slipped through it silently, and motioned for me to follow. I did, and when I was outside the tent Elva grabbed my wrist again.

Silently, we hurried through the Varden camp for some distance. Finally, Elva's quick pace slowed and I felt that I could ask the question that had been burning in my mind.

"What was that all about?" I asked curiously. It had been the strangest behavior Elva had exhibited so far, and that in and of itself was no small feat.

"I can sense pain." Elva said in a tone that sounded as though she believed that the simple statement had solved everything.

"I'm not quite following you." I said.

"Today, they planned on forcing you to take an oath." Elva said, and when she looked up at me her violet gaze was serious. "It would have caused you and me a great deal of pain."

"Oh," I gulped nervously. "Well, that certainly clears things up. So what's your plan, Elva?" Elva looked up at me again, and a broad impish smile had broken out over her face.

"We're going to avoid taking the oaths by playing hide and seek!"

**Hazelcloud: The next chapter promises to be a lot lighter. Also, I'm afraid that I am unable to promise very long chapters so I shall make a great effort to get the updates faster.**

**Eka aí fricai. (I am friend.)**

**Fricai onr eka eddyr. (I am your friend.)**


	12. Implementing 'Hide and Seek'

**Hazelcloud: Apparently, I can't handle faster updates and short chapters **_**or **_**longer chapters. Opps… A big thanks to noxus, Celia Cullen-Ride, and HornedJolteon for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Implementing 'Hide and Seek'**

"Hide and Seek?" I whispered. Elva rolled her eyes, and said in her best impression of my voice.

"Trust me." And then she was dragging me along behind her, as we hurried almost silently through the Varden camp. It was early morning, the morning light soft as it filtered down through the clouds onto us. Too bright… for my poor sleep deprived eyes. Alagaesia had not been kind so far, I was beginning to think that I preferred high school. Elva moved along in front, easily navigating her way through the tents, frowning in concentration.

I was beginning to wonder if 'Hide and Seek' would turn out to be a lot easier to dream up than to actually put into action. Elva dragged me into a tent, which I belated realized was a baker's tent. The smells wafting from the fresh bread made my mouth water and my stomach growl in irritation. Elva pushed me towards the baker, and went to stand by the tent's door, fidgeting nervously. The baker was looking at me with pity written all over her face. I was beginning to get an inkling of how disheveled I looked.

"What do you need?" She asked tone warm and pitying. I fought the urge to gag at the sickly sweet tone, really watching Elva wasn't as bad as everyone seemed to think. Shrugging internally, I marshaled by train of thought back on topic, and dragged out the first plausible lie to come to mind.

"I need some bread and a bag preferably." I said, and nodded faintly towards Elva. The baker's gaze shifted to Elva for a second before returning to me. "She's dragged me out to hunt for herbs all day today…" The baker made a noise of pity, and turned to load some bread into a bag.

"The bag's cheap; don't worry too much about returning it." She said, as she handed me a rough sack containing the bread. I clutched the food, and smiled honestly.

"Thank you so much." I said gratefully. The baker smiled in return and looked as though she were about to speak when Elva moved over and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon!" Elva hissed impatiently, and I waved good bye to the baker as Elva dragged me back out into the open. We were silent as we continued through the camp, heading I supposed towards the outskirts of the camp.

"Wrong." Elva said suddenly. I arched an eyebrow, in a silent question. Elva glanced at me, and laughed. "It will be easier to get lost where there are more people. Good acting by the way." I snorted, in an un-ladylike manner.

"Acting? I'm starving; I'd do anything for food right now." My stomach growled loudly at that moment, as if to verify my claim. Elva laughed. "You're not a bad actor yourself."

"Thanks." Elva murmured, her eyes sweeping around the mostly empty camp roads.

"I do disagree with your logic though. It may be easier to hide with more people, but there will also be more people who will see us, and therefore be able to tell people where we were." I argued. Elva frowned but did not change her course. I shrugged, and allowed myself to be pulled along in her grip. My stomach growled again, a few minutes later, protesting its situation.

"Let's stop and eat." Elva decided.

"Thank goodness. Any longer, and they would have been able to track us by following the sound of my stomach." I said, smiling when Elva laughed. I opened the sack, and we tore off bits of the fresh loaf, savoring the taste. We made short work of the food, and were on our way again. Elva's pace had slowed to the point where we were just meandering about, in order to not draw attention to ourselves. More and more people were traveling about the Varden camp, and I was growing increasingly nervous. Elva on the other hand seemed perfectly calm.

"Turn right." She hissed, and I followed her directions without complaint. I had figured out how the 'hide and seek' would work. Elva would be focusing on anything that would cause pain to me, mainly the swearing of an unbreakable oath, and her gift would allow her to figure out which paths we had to take in order to avoid those wishing to harm us.

"Turn left, and then head straight." Elva whispered urgently. The directions were becoming increasingly frequent. I guessed that our disappearance had finally been noticed.

"Elva, now would be the time when in the game we would find a good place to hide." I whispered back. Elva frowned in thought, and grabbed my hand again. We hurried through the camp, and I saw that we were heading to the outskirts of the camp this time. Elva led me out past the last of the tents, into the wilderness, where we sat down beneath a scraggly tree, shielded by a matching scraggly bush.

"And now we wait." Elva said.

"This is the hardest part of the game. It's nerve-wracking when there is nothing to do but wait." I said, and fingered the zipper on my blue back pack. The movement drew Elva's attention.

"Do you have any stories?" She asked curiously. I frowned unsure; I had no idea what I was lugging around in my backpack. High school seemed like it had been ages ago. I pulled the zipper open, and fished around inside. I extracted a highlighted version of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.

"Well, I have Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I'm not sure you would like it, it's based on my world, and it's kind of a love story." I said hesitantly. Elva considered the book for a second, and nodded.

"It doesn't really matter. I just want to hear you read." Elva said. I fingered the pages of the book, as Elva looked on expectantly. I couldn't disappoint her…

"Alright. Just ask if you have any questions." I said, and I opened to the first page and began reading. My tongue tripped over the words in the beginning but soon I had fallen into a rhythm. I glanced over at Elva once I was a few chapters in and stopped reading in surprise. Elva was lying on her stomach, braiding together pieces of grass into a little bracelet. She looked up and smiled.

"Here." She handed me one of the bracelets. "I saw them in your memories. Friendship bracelets."

"Thank you Elva." I said as she wound one of the grass bracelets around my wrist. She flashed me an actual smile.

"No thank you." She tied the other around her own wrist, and then looked back up at me. "Well? You have to keep reading, I want to hear more about Elizabeth Bennet." I smiled, and went back to reading aloud. As I kept reading I thought of what an example Elizabeth Bennet would be to Elva…oh goodness; she would encourage Elva to be outspoken, and independent.

I kept reading till the light began to fade, and I could no longer see the words of the page. I packed the book away, back into my backpack, and Elva fished out the remainder of the bread. We ate in silence and then stood to head back to the Varden camp. Elva trudged along slowly, and I hardly wanted to move any faster.

I certainly didn't want to hear the earful I was sure to get from Angela! But I did feel a small amount of pride in the fact that we had managed to avoid the oaths for a day.


	13. Peek at Uru'Baen

**Uru'Baen**

Crisp clean parchment covered the desk, strewn about as though each page was covered in clues. A black ink pot sat in the corner full of ink and clutched in a hand was a large feather quill. Ink dripped from the point creating an ink blot on the parchment but no other writing was on the pieces of parchment.

Galbatorix grinned at the blank parchment. He did not need to record his inner thoughts or reasoning. He was not beholden to anyone; he did not need to explain his actions to anyone. He cared not what future persons would think of him. It is better to be a puzzle, than to be a crystal. It was one reason that he had not lost the throne, though he had held it for over a hundred years. His enemies could never decide what to make of him. He kept his plans to himself, and that kept his plans from his enemies.

This decision was something that the Varden did not uphold. He had word of their plans almost as fast as they could create them. He glanced at the stone wall to his left, wishing momentarily that there was a window so he could tell what time it was. Galbatorix reached out with his mind and brushed Shruikan's. The dragon responded instantly.

_Late afternoon._ Shruikan said to the unspoken question. An image flashed to him of the dragonling Thorn leaving the dragon hold for a flight with Murtagh.

_Later, I promise._ Galbatorix said, and he could feel the pleasure and anticipation from Shruikan. He was looking forward to it too; spending time with his dragon was one of the few luxuries he had during the time of war. Galbatorix withdrew from the dragon's mind, and raised his defenses again.

Galbatorix placed the quill down, and capped the ink pot. He glanced down at the blank parchment seeing the plans that he had set in motion written all over them in his mind. Then he stretched and stood. His hands twinge, aching from the hours spent clenched around the feather quill. He looked at them, turning them over so that he could see his palms.

On one hand was a shining silvery gedwey ignasia, and on the other was another gedwey ignasia that had a color comparable to a bruise, purple and dark. Her and him. Galbatorix brushed a finger over the silvery circle. The sight brought thoughts of the green egg to mind. He glanced over at the plans again, debating internally. _She_ would not approve. She would not approve of much that he did anymore. But she was gone, and he was waging a war.

He still had time to deal with the green egg, he decided. He could take care of it now, and still be on time for his meeting with his spymaster from the Varden. With this decision he turned from the room and marched out. He made his way through the hallways of his castle quickly, his feet automatically directing him to where he wanted to go even though his mind was busy with other thoughts.

His spymaster had been asking for an eldunari. The man had been asking for an eldunari since he came to Galbatorix. Blasted creature, it had been easier dealing with less informed magicians. The eldunari were his personal treasure, and he did not relish the idea of sharing. He had broken the majority of them and bent them to his will. Although there were two or three who still held out. The spy could have one of them, Galbatorix decided grimly, whichever held the least potential for magic. It was important to keep the spy as his ally, he shuddered to think of the effort it would take to kill the shade.

He stopped outside a mural of a purple dragon, created on the wall of the castle. The dragoness had a sharp beauty modeled after his memories of his own dragon, Jarnunvόsk. Galbatorix lifted his hand with the silver mark and muttered a swift spell. A light burst from his palm, and the protective barriers that surrounded the mural were undone. He stepped forward and placed his palm on one of the violet scales of the dragoness, pushing down lightly. His gedwey ignasia glowed again, and the mural shifted backward opening up a passage.

Galbatorix stepped forward and entered the hidden chamber behind the mural. He could hear the rock shift into place behind him with a scrape. In front of him was the green egg laying on a velvet cushion, encased in bright white magic. He smiled; the sight would have confused the Varden. He stepped closer to the magic and lifted the silver mark again. Another spell and bright magic lifted the protective spells that he had set there earlier. He brushed the silver mark against the egg lightly. _She_ would have loved the egg, Galbatorix was certain; she had been so excited about the idea of eggs and dragonlings. Obsessive about offspring almost, he though ruefully, it was a pity that he had not had the chance to have her own. Not that any of the rider's dragons were worthy of _her_, they had all been ruined by the riders corruption.

He sighed, and pulled his hand away from the egg. The dragonling had not shown any sign of hatching, and it was becoming more of a risk than an asset. If the Varden got their hands on it they would gain a chance. That must not be allowed to happen. _She_ would not approve of his plan at all, Galbatorix thought with another sigh. He pulled a single leather glove from his tunic pocket and slipped it over his hand, covering the silver mark. And since she would not approve, she must not be allowed to see.

Galbatorix lifted his other hand, the bruise like mark glimmering faintly. He breathed another spell, this one more complicated and tainted with the so called 'dark arts' than the spells he had used previously. The egg's shape shimmered, and the vivid green color drained away, leaving it with a dark color similar to the purple of his gedwey ignasia. Galbatorix brushed his hand over the egg, satisfied that he could no longer feel the dragonling's consciousness. Perfect, he thought gleefully, if the dragon could not feel human presences there would be no way for it to identify its rider. It would _never_ hatch.

Galbatorix lifted the egg, and moved to the boxes that were scattered about the room. One was a treasure chest that held jewels and other bright trinkets that she would have loved. He tucked the egg into the chest, buried under the jewels where it could not be seen. Then he closed the chest, and turned to the other boxes. These were filled with eldunari, one to each box, tucked away and covered in velvet to keep them comfortable. He reached out and found the dragon that he was searching for immediately.

Zoltan had been a young dragon when he had forced the heart from the dragon's chest. Young enough that what little consciousness was encased in the eldunari could be confused for a dragonling. He lifted the green eldunari from the box, and settled it on the velvet cushion that had previously held the dragon egg. He was lucky that Zoltan had also been a green color. It would not be necessary for him to change the eldunari's color in order to set up the ruse.

Galbatorix lifted his hand, and dark magic rushed from his gedwey ignasia as he set up new protective spells, these laced with darker magic than the ones he had set up. When the spells were finished he turned to survey the room. There were only five or six other eldunari in the room. All of the others were stored elsewhere or in use, he would need to remove the ones remaining later, Galbatorix decided. Then he bent, and lifted one of the little boxes. This box held the heart of another young dragon, so consumed with grief and stubborn that he had yet to breach its defenses. It was of no use to him, the dragon was young enough that it did not possess much in the way of magic or energy. He could reward the spy with this eldunari.

He turned, and left the hidden chamber, sealing it again with magic. Then he moved back into the throne room, and sat on his throne. He placed the little box containing the eldunari on his lap, and leaned back. The spy would show up soon, of that he was sure, he could feel the cold presence of the shade approaching the throne room.

There was a creaking sound, that of one of the secret doors opening. Galbatorix resisted the urge to turn and look. It was the spy; he could feel the cold presence. There were soft footsteps, barely audible that came from the left side of the room. A shape became visible, and a man emerged shortly afterward. The man had auburn hair, and eyes of a matching color, and a quick friendly smile. Galbatorix was not fooled for a second.

"Ambers." He said his voice low. The man looked up with another bright smile.

"Milord?"

"Do you enjoy your disguise?" Galbatorix said flatly. "There is no need to hide your true self here."

"Indeed." Ambers said, and he dropped the spell sustaining the glamour. Auburn hair darkened until it was a violent shade of maroon, and his eyes darkened to the same shade. His skin tone paled until he looked closer to death than life, and his bright smile became marred by two sharp fangs. "I have learned something most interesting."

"Do tell." Galbatorix prodded. The shade, Ambers, smile expanded showing the fangs.

"There is an outsider in the Varden camp. Very strange, she seems to know much of unimportant things but little of actual everyday life. Would you believe that she did not even know of the ancient language?" Ambers said. Galbatorix laughed harshly.

"So? The Varden is filled with fools; this one just sounds even more foolish." He said.

"Yes but there is more." The shade paused for effect. "She cannot access magic, of that much I am certain but she has magic. And here is the really strange thing; instead of the magic being throughout all of her body it is concentrated in her brain or mind if you will. It is hopelessly weak most of the time but there are flashes when it grows stronger, it sparks suddenly." Ambers said. Galbatorix tilted his head, and considered this.

"How interesting. I would like to study her further." Galbatorix said slowly. Ambers nodded immediately, he had expected this.

"I could get her here but there is one little problem. She is almost constantly accompanied by the witch child with the dragon mark on her forehead." The shade said.

"Then bring her along too. The pair of them could be most interesting… most interesting indeed." Galbatorix said. "For your work I have a reward for you." Galbatorix tossed the little box to the shade.

Ambers opened the box and peered within cautiously. His maroon eyes lit up with excitement and he pulled the eldunari from the velvet dropping the box. He held it up in one hand, and gazed at it adoringly.

"Oh, the light. It will feed us for so long. We can grow with this." Ambers hissed. Then to Galbatorix's shock, the shade bit into it. The eldunari pulsed with light, and Galbatorix could see the shade draining it of powering, sucking the magic from it. The sight reminded Galbatorix eerily of the tales of vampires. Ambers stopped suddenly and licked the surface of the eldunari where his fangs had penetrated the shell. Then the shade cradled the eldunari tenderly in his arms. "Thank you, milord." Ambers said reverently.

"You're welcome." Galbatorix said graciously, covering his shock. "Is it dead?" He could not help but ask.

"No." Ambers said. "It will grow again, and then we will be able to feast again. Our powers will grow stronger with this nourishment."

"Excellent. You should be more than ready to do your job then." Galbatorix said. Ambers smiled again, showing the sharp fangs.

"I will have results for you soon." Ambers promised, before fading away from the throne room. Galbatorix sat in the throne room alone for a short while, organizing his thoughts before he remembered that he had promised to go for a flight with Shruikan. He hurried from the throne room not waiting to break his promise to his dragon.

**Hazelcloud: I would love to know your thoughts after reading that. :)**


	14. A Lecture

**Hazelcloud: A big thank you to all of the reviewers, especially Noxus and Cara Amnell for being so supportive!**

**A Lecture**

When Elva and I returned to the tent in the Varden camp, I was not surprised to find an angry Angela waiting up for us. I_ was _surprised to see that Eragon was there also. Angela leveled a cold glare at me, while Eragon merely looked annoyed. I felt a small hand curl around my own hand. Elva. I gave her hand a squeeze trying to be comforting, and smiled pleasantly at everyone else.

"Good evening. I had thought you would have gone to sleep." I greeted Angela, hoping to avoid a confrontation. Angela was having none of it.

"Where were you all day?" Angela hissed venomously. I sensed Elva shift uncomfortably next to me. I refused to be ruffled, I had done nothing wrong.

"I was watching over Elva." I said with a smile. "We were getting to know one another." I gestured with my hand, and saw Angela's gaze focus in on the grass bracelet woven around my wrist. If anything, she looked even more displeased.

"You did not have permission to do that." Angela said coldly. I frowned, and looked over at Eragon. He looked uneasy, but not willing to argue. I should have known that; in the books he had definitely been portrayed as a little scared of Angela.

"I didn't know that I needed to permission to watch Elva. We did not go far away; I swear she was safe the whole time." I said quickly. Angela loved Elva, of that I was very sure but I also knew that she did not exactly like me.

"That is not the point Gayle." Angela said angrily.

"Leave her alone. I wanted to go out." Elva snapped suddenly. Angela looked surprised for a second but then the surprise faded away into anger.

"Don't think that you are blameless either. You knew that today you would swear an oath to the Varden; there is no way that she could have avoided us all day unless you were helping, Elva." Angela snapped. Elva flinched, and I tightened my grip on her hand.

"So that's what this is about." I nodded towards Eragon. All of the pieces were falling into place now. We had avoided them all day but we had been outmaneuvered.

"You are untrustworthy Gayle. I have been trying to be understanding but you are acting irrationally. You have to swear your loyalty to the Varden." Angela said sternly. I heaved a sigh, this was something that I was dreading, and it was unavoidable.

"She hasn't done anything!" Elva cried out. I smiled weakly down at her, and wished I could pretend to be more confident. Angela looked as though she had something else to add but I was tired of how hate filled every word she said was.

"I'll swear it." I said slowly, feeling like I was agreeing to my own death sentence. Surely, I was overreacting but the thought of an _unbreakable_ oath filled me with dread. Angela, and Eragon looked surprised and I could feel Elva's fear. She had felt that the oath would bring me pain but it was unavoidable.

"What?" Angela asked stunned.

"I said, I'll swear the oath." I took a deep breath and turned to Eragon. "But you're going to have to say it slowly, and tell me what everything means."

"Alright." Eragon looked relieved that I had given in so easily. I could feel a cold knot of dread in my stomach as he began to say the oath. He explained it to me, and I memorized it quickly. The words meant nothing to me but I could feel the power behind them when he said them. "Do you remember it all?" Eragon asked. I blinked at him, and nodded weakly.

"We can't see much in her mind. How will we know if the oath is in place?" Angela asked quietly. Eragon was watching me, and he seemed confused and sad.

"Her true name is Gayle." He said slowly, and I heard the sudden intake of breath from Angela. "I can feel the power in the name when I say it." Eragon added in response to Angela's surprise.

"But… why would she tell us her true name?" Angela asked. Eragon shook his head, he had no answer. I turned away, unable to look at them.

"There are no unbreakable oaths where I come from. Everyone only has one name." I said quietly, still avoiding their gazes.

Gayle was not in fact my true name but it was a form of my name and apparently that was enough for Eragon to sense its power. I wondered how effective an oath would be sworn using that name. I did not plan on correcting them; that would just aggravate the problem. Plus, true names were something that needed to be protected in Alagaesia and I needed to learn to play by the new rules. And maybe…just maybe it would make the oath just that much less binding.

"If you just say your name when you swear the oath we will have proof that it worked." Eragon said gently. I swallowed my mouth dry from nerves, and began the oath.

"I, Gayle, swear not to share information regarding the Varden, or any of the Varden's missions or members. I will not intentionally harm the Varden. I will be loyal to the Varden." I finished the oath without a problem but felt sick.

A wave of nausea rushed through me. I collapsed to my knees, and pressed my palms to my forehead. It hurt! I could almost feel the iron bonds that the words had woven around me, they were tight and cold. It hurt… I could hear Eragon asking if I was alright, and Elva hugging me but they seemed so distant. I closed my eyes, and wished the pain would stop. There was another burst of pain, and I flinched. Then the pain faded away, though I could still feel the weight of the oath hanging on me.

"Gayle? Gayle?" Elva sounded frantic. I pulled my hands away from my head, and steadied myself by pressing them to the floor.

"Elva." I said, and winced as my voice wavered. I took a deep breath, and began again. "I'm fine."

"No. I don't think you are." Elva said. "I can feel pain, you're in pain and I can't do anything about it."

"I'm fine now." I said, wanting to avoid talking about seconds ago. To stop the questions I could sense coming I turned to Eragon. "That's it right? I don't want to go through that again."

"That has never happened before… What happened to you Gayle?" Eragon asked. I could see the honest worry in his eyes. I bit my lip, and shivered. The weight of the oath hung about still, and I wondered if it would be like this forever now.

"I can feel it. I can feel the bonds of the oath." I whispered. Eragon looked surprised, and Elva looked angry.

"It must be because there is no ancient language where she's from. Eragon, it hurts her!" Elva said. Eragon nodded, he was mulling it over.

"That must be why. I'm sorry Gayle but it was necessary." Eragon said sincerely. "And I don't think there is anything I can do about the weight you feel."

"Ahh…" I sighed, and wearily got to my feet. My head spun, and I stood still for a bit. "I think I'm just going to head to bed." I said. Elva's hand closed around mine again, and she helped me towards my room. We passed by Angela and I saw guilt in her eyes. Guilty for hurting me or Elva, I wondered. I lay down, and Elva watched me as though fearing another breakdown. I smiled at her. "I'm fine now. You should go to bed too."

"Okay." Elva said. After one more searching look, she turned and curled up in an extra blanket that she had dragged in. I closed my eyes and wished that sleep would come quickly.

But it would be a long time before the weight of the oath stopped feeling suffocating, and I could relax enough to fall asleep.

**Hazelcloud: Yeah, sorry; the oath is not actually in the ancient language. That would have been impossible for me to write, but for the story's sake let's all pretend it is. :)**


	15. The Bard

**Hazelcloud: Thanks to all of those who reviewed, especially Noxus and Cara Amnell, again, for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Oh, and I'm not William Shakespeare, so I don't own the references to his plays.**

**The Bard**

I woke early the next morning; roused from fitful sleep by the heavy cold weight of the oath I had taken. Salt from the tears of last night had dried my eyes shut, and I rubbed at them angrily before forcing my eyes open. Morning light was barely filtering through the tent fabric, and I glanced instinctively at the watch that had been clasped forgotten around my wrist from the very beginning of my journey. _6 o'clock_. In another world that had been time to get up for school, and I hauled myself out of bed, brushing at the rumpled dress that I had been wearing yesterday when I collapsed, desperate to fall asleep and forget reality for awhile.

I reached for my blue backpack, and winced at the feeling of the oath. The cold pain seemed to be focused just behind my eyes. The weariness from it reminded me of the strained feeling that would linger in my eyes after I had been up late finishing chemistry or writing an essay. It was exhausting but bearable. For now. I knew from experience that eventually I would crumble from the exhaustion… but maybe I would make it long enough to get home.

No. I would have to make it long enough to get home. I could not give up.

Footsteps echoed quietly from the other section of the tent. Elva, I guessed, she would probably have felt the pain caused by the oath again. I didn't look over when she entered the room, staring instead at the rough fabric of the tent. She was silent, and I finally looked at her as I swung the blue backpack onto my shoulders. Today, I needed to be alone. Looking at her though was enough for me to change my plans; it wasn't difficult to put other people before myself, merely the habit of a lifetime. Elva's expression was one of grief, I wondered guiltily, if it was because of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, and she shook her head but her expression didn't change. "Oh Elva, cast off thy knighted color!" I said with a chuckle before brushing gently past her as I headed for the door of the tent. I knew that she would follow, her curiosity piqued. She managed to stay silent until we made it out of the tent.

"What did that mean?" Elva asked. I heaved a sigh, and addressed the air between us, wishing that I had a plastic skull like my English teacher had.

"Alas poor Yorick! It seems we have found ourselves among the un-enlightened masses." I said before smiling faintly at Elva to alleviate her annoyance. "It seems that as famous as William Shakespeare is, he has not made it into Alagaesia yet."

"William Shakespeare is a writer?" Elva guessed, and I glared at her, sure that she had glanced into my mind for the answer. "What did he write?"

"Plays, lots of plays; comedies, tragedies, etcetera." I said. "Yorick's from Hamlet."

"Hamlet?" Elva asked.

"A tragedy about Hamlet, Prince of Denmark. As my science teacher took great delight in pointing out, there are only three things you need to know about Hamlet. Everyone dies, 'something's rotten in Denmark', and 'to be or not to be'." I explained.

"Do you have it in your bag?" Elva asked hopefully. I frowned and shook my head.

"Unfortunately not. I finished Hamlet already so I didn't bring it home." I said.

"Do you have anything else by Shakespeare? I'd like to read a play. You seem to like them." Elva said.

"Well, I did like the plays that I read by Shakespeare but I don't have any of them with me." I said, thinking over the works that I had read. That gave me an idea. "I had to memorize a speech from Julius Caesar though I could recite it if you want."

"Really?" Elva sounded surprised. I smiled again, the speech had been a pretty important part of grades that year, and then began.

"Oh pardon me, thou bleeding piece of earth

That I am meek and gentle with these butchers

….

That this foul deed shall smell above the earth

With carrion men groaning for burial." _(Mark Anthony's Monologue, Julius Caesar, William Shakespeare)_

"That was pretty good." Elva said when I had finished.

"Thanks." I said blushing. Performing always made me embarrassed even though I always felt good when I had finished presenting.

"What happened in Julius Caesar though? There were a lot of mentions of blood." Elva asked.

"It was about the Roman Empire. Julius Caesar was murdered by his closest friends, and his murder caused a war between those still loyal to Caesar and those who tried to usurp the power." I explained.

"Kind of like the war now?" Elva wanted to know, and I had no answer to that.

"Sure…" I agreed.

"I wish you had that book." Elva said with a sigh.

"Me too. I wish I had something else to read but I think I only have Pride and Prejudice." I missed reading and really wished that I had slipped the Sherlock Holmes mystery into my backpack that day when I had fallen into Alagaesia, it would have provided some entertainment.

"Teach me something else." Elva said suddenly, and I glanced at her in surprise.

"What?" I stuttered in surprise.

"You've been teaching me about your world." Elva said. I felt a slight twinge of dread, I wasn't sure how my actions would affect Alagaesia and I was certainly not sure that anyone should be learning too much about my world.

"I've never wanted to be a teacher." I sighed, and Elva rolled her eyes. "Fine. Give me a second, I have to try and come up with something." Preferably something that might come in handy.

Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I started in surprise. I turned around, and came face to face with a young man with auburn hair. He was holding a keychain in one hand, and smiling nervously.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I just… you dropped this." He said; voice quick and nervous. I smiled at him, hoping to be reassuring.

"Oh thanks!" I said, glad that he had been kind enough to return the keychain which had been a gift from one of my best friends. Elva tugged on my hand, and I looked at her in confusion. Her expression was horrified, and she was staring at the man with anger.

The man whispered something in the ancient language, and Elva's anger suddenly made sense. Elva crumpled to the ground as her eyes rolled back in her head, and I fell to my knees. Blackness began to take over my visions, and the two things came to mind…

_Et tu Brute?_

And then: _Aw, crap…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hazelcloud: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry that I never responded to your reviews.**

**_To Cara Amnell:_ I really only mentioned the guy once, and not well so that's probably why you don't know who he is. **

**_To Noxus:_ The end is near, funnily enough, just a few more chapters. **

**_To That Girl_: I'm glad you find it funny, that's what I was going for with this story.**

**_To Ahardie:_ Unfortunately the chapters will probably continue to be rather short.**

**And I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I haven't been able to read Inheritance, so obviously this story is set before that.**

When I opened my eyes again, the dull light of the room that I found myself in made me want to close my eyes. The light was barely making it into the room, illuminating the rough cold stone walls and iron bars covering one wall.

It was pretty obvious that I had found myself in prison. Not a place I had ever expected to end up in, although admittedly I hadn't expected to end up in Alagaesia either.

I straightened, and winced as I discovered that there were cold iron shackles clamped around my wrists and ankles. Which was a bit of overkill, surely whoever had kidnapped me and Elva had realized that I wasn't magic and therefore 'mostly harmless'. I didn't bother tugging on the shackles knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of them. I had heard that you could pop your thumb out of its socket and slip out but I doubted that I would actually be able to do it.

There was no sign of Elva anywhere in the cell that I was in; in fact I noticed that there was no sign of anyone not even a guard. Clearly I wasn't worth the effort. I sagged back against the cold stone wall content to wait for awhile to see what would happen. There was no way that I could escape by myself due to the shackles. It worried me that Elva was not there because there was no telling what might be happening to her.

I could only assume that we had fallen into the hands of the Empire. I hadn't recognized the man who had kidnapped us, although his face had been forgettable and I had only gotten a quick glimpse of it.

If we were in the hands of the Empire that meant that Galbatorix would be able to get to Elva… Darn! All of times that Christopher Paolini had described Galbatorix had mentioned how easily he could swing people to his will; he had a silver-tongue and knew how to use his words like honey to draw allies. Elva was already vulnerable, she felt like an outcast amongst the Varden. My only hope was that she could recognize his words as lies, she had been making progress when we had been talking. But the worry remained that even if she recognized his promises as lies he could hurt her, and there would be nothing I could do to protect her. She was all alone, and that was the exactly how Galbatorix needed her. It would leave her able to be manipulated.

I closed my eyes and murmured a quick prayer as the sound of a key in a door echoed in the empty dungeon, and the sound the footsteps came towards the cell. No… that couldn't be right. It sounded like two pairs of footsteps one taking shorter quicker steps. My eyes shot open, and stared in disbelief at the little girl standing before me grinning.

"Elva?" I gasped. "What's going on?"

**Hazelcloud: It's short, I know! But it was honestly this or nothing, please be gentle.**


	17. Chapter 17

**If I missed replying to your review: please know that I read every one and am grateful that you took the time to review.**

**Ch. 17**

_I closed my eyes and murmured a quick prayer as the sound of a key in a door echoed in the empty dungeon, and the sound the footsteps came towards the cell. No… that couldn't be right. It sounded like two pairs of footsteps one taking shorter quicker steps. My eyes shot open, and stared in disbelief at the little girl standing before me grinning._

_"Elva?" I gasped. "What's going on?"_

"Gayle!" She greeted me enthusiastically, her hands coming up to wrap around the bars of the cell I was in. I lurched forward and was stopped by the shackles, unable to tell if she was hurt.

"Oh my gosh Elva!" I gasped. "Are you okay? They didn't touch you did they? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine!" She gushed excitedly and she did seem fine. I didn't think anyone could be hurt and that genuinely excited. She had rushed to the cell and hadn't winced or fidgeted the whole time so I was almost positive that she was fine. I sagged back against the cold stone wall, full of relief. "I met the king, and he's so nice!"

"What?" I asked before I could think. That had not been what I thought she would say. A shadow loomed from behind Elva and I suddenly remembered that there had been a second pair of footsteps. A man stepped out of the shadows, the young man with the auburn hair, and I recognized him as the one who had kidnapped Elva and I. That was when his glamour faded and I felt the pit of dread in my stomach. A Shade, oh god, how on earth had Eragon and all the elves missed the presence of a Shade in the Varden camp?

"The king wishes to see you also." The shade said with a smirk, and I stared dumbfounded at him having caught a glimpse of fangs. He snapped his fingers and the handcuffs and the door to the cell opened simultaneously. "Come along now."

I shakily got to my feet, and stumbled towards the door. Elva grasped my hand and began speaking excitedly although I wasn't able to focus on what she was saying. The shade led the way, not once looking back to be sure that we were following. I suppressed a shiver and dragged my attention to Elva. Luckily, she was too excited to notice that I hadn't been paying attention.

"He accepts me." She was saying and I winced. I had known that Galbatorix would be able to entice her to his side although I had hoped that my being there would have helped her withstand his honeyed words. The books said very little about him but they had it abundantly clear that he had a silver tongue, and Elva was the perfect target. She was vulnerable, she knew that she was an outcast in the Varden and anything…anything would be a better offer than that. "He says I remind him of someone very near to him."

"Who would that be?" I asked gently, unsure as to what Galbatorix might have told her and what lies he might have spun. What she said next left me speechless.

"Jarnunvosk." She said with delight, and I could do nothing but stare. "I have eyes the same color as her and I have a dragon blessing." She gestured to her forehead, and I could see why Galbatorix could see his old dragon in her. Elva's appearance was striking, and he must have been desperate for any sign of his dragoness.

"Elva…" I began although I had no idea what to say. Elva saved me the trouble by continuing to speak.

"He says I'm a reminder from her." She said, and she finally looked over at me. Her eyes were bright and I could feel her happiness. I knew how she felt, Galbatorix had given her a purpose and an explanation for why she was the way she was and that could make all the difference to someone.

"Did he say what you are a reminder of?" I asked for I was wondering how much Galbatorix had told her. How much time had they had? I had no idea for I had no idea how long I had been unconscious.

"I'm a reminder from her. She's reminding him of love." Elva whispered back and her tone was almost reverent. "She's forgiving him and giving him a reminder of the pain felt by others."

That had me taken aback; a reminder of the pain felt by others could mean so many things. It could mean that he recognized that his actions hurt others and that since Elva reminded him of his beloved Jarnunvosk and suffered for her gift of feeling others pain, he might even change his actions. It could also mean that he empathized with Elva for he had suffered through similar pains when he lost Jarnunvosk. What it did mean was that he undoubtedly knew about Elva's gift.

The Shade knocked on the throne room door, and I almost collided with him because I had been too absorbed in my own thoughts. I heard a low growl and warily took a step back from him. Elva fell silent but squeezed my hand in comfort; I had forgotten that she could tell how I was feeling. The Shade pushed the door open but made no move to enter, instead he ushered Elva and I in and shut the door behind us. I gulped at the finality of the heavy throne door shutting with a thud.

Galbatorix sat on his throne, deep in thought; he had not noticed us enter. A huge black dragon lay on the right side of the throne, his knowing dark eyes watching us. Elva tugged on my hand and I allowed myself to be pulled along the rug leading to the throne. Elva dropped my hand when we were about fifteen feet away and ran forward calling excitedly.

"Galbatorix!"

The king was up and out of his throne in an instant, a small smile on his face. He caught her as she hurtled towards him and swung her around in a circle. I heard muffled chuckles mixed with Elva's bright laughter and came to an abrupt halt.

What on earth was happening? How could this be the man who was the villain of the story? He had to be faking it.

_He loved her very much._ A deep voice said directly in my mind, and I shuddered from the pressure it exerted on my mind. _Jarnunvosk, that is. I have never quite held the same position._

"Shruiken." I gasped looking over at him. Galbatorix and Elva seemed oblivious to his words and the black dragon had me fixed in his gaze.

_It has come to my attention that I am not the only one out of place here._ He said, _you do not belong here._


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

_It has come to my attention that I am not the only one out of place here._ He said _you do not belong here._

"I…" I started to say but the deep voice in my head cut me off before I could continue.

_Just think. I will hear. It will be easier that way._ Shruiken shifted so that he was settled next to me, both of us watched as Galbatorix listened with delight to Elva. _He truly believes that she was sent by Jarnunvosk. I dare say that he will present her with the egg in an attempt to gain forgiveness for his sins._

_I can't believe that he could change so much for someone. _It is all that I can think of at the moment as I struggle to wrap my head around Galbatorix, the book's portrayal of him, and his actions.

_I have often wondered at the level of his love. What must that feel like?_ Shruiken is watching them intently when I glance up at him, and I can't help but ask.

_Does Galbatorix love you?_ After seeing how much he must have treasured his first dragon I can't believe that his second would be able to compare.

_As I said, I have never held the same position. I was necessary for him to complete his revenge. I merit a passing affection and nothing more. Sometimes I wonder if my chosen rider would have loved me like Galbatorix loves Jarnunvosk._ Shruiken sounded melancholy and thoughtful. His head tilted and suddenly the dark eyes were fixed on me. _I do not belong here, and neither do you._

_You're right. I don't belong here but I can't get back to where I belong. _I said unable to meet the dragon's gaze for long. There was a soft puff of hot air on my downturned face and I was left with the distinct impression that Shruiken had snorted. When I looked up he was watching Galbatorix and Elva again.

_I don't see why not._ Shruiken said firmly. I frowned up at him, and ran a hand over his scales. They were slick and warm and the movement caught his attention immediately as I had intended.

_What do you mean by that?_ I demanded. If he knew how I could get home I needed to know, I had practically given up hope.

_It took magic to bring you here. _Shruiken said and his gaze never left mine. _It will take magic to send you back._

_A great deal of magic. The spell practically killed Arya. _I felt the question before Shruiken could voice it, and sent him a picture of the elf.

_An elf is pitiful in comparison to a dragon's magic. _Shruiken said, and I couldn't suppress the surprise. _Surely you realized that I was offering to assist you._

_I… No not really._ I admitted.

_There is nothing for us here. _Shruiken said firmly and I bit my lip. I wasn't sure that I agreed with his assessment.

_I have Elva I could not just abandon her, and the battle for Alagaesia is not yet over. _I thought and could feel Shruiken dismiss my objections.

_What could you do even if you stayed? You are another bargaining chip, have you not done enough meddling?_ He wanted to know. It was nothing that I hadn't thought myself and I still had no answer for him or myself.

_What about you? Is there truly nothing here for you? Galbatorix? Thorn and Murtagh?_ The mention of the other rider and dragon gained me the first ruffled response from Shruiken.

_Galbatorix killed my chosen rider. He has forged a bond between us but it is a weak one. As for the younglings, they can benefit no more from my presence. Freedom is the only thing that would help them and it is not something that I can give them. _Shruiken explained but I could tell that he was hesitant to leave Thorn and Murtagh.

_Elva does not need another person to abandon her. I can't do that to her._ I said. As much as I wanted to go home I knew that I would never be able to live with myself if I abandoned her.

_Then bid her farewell. _Shruiken said. _I will say my own to the younglings. We will do better things by leaving than by staying here where we do not belong. Galbatorix and Elva have each other and the younglings do not need another weakness._

_You make it sound so easy._ I said wistfully.

_It can be. You are the one complicating it._ Shruiken huffed another laugh. A thought occurred to me suddenly.

_When you say leave what do you mean? What is going to happen to you?_ I asked.

_It is a great deal of magic. I am surprised that your elf managed it without losing her life. Perhaps it is easier to bring something here than it is to send it back to where it came from. _Shruiken said. I glanced over at him worriedly sensing where the explanation was headed. _I will not survive the exchange._

_I can't ask you to do something that will end your life._ I said immediately.

_You are not asking. I have already decided. I desire freedom and home as much as you do. My home is not here, my home is with death. Perhaps there I will find love and my chosen rider._ Shruiken explained, and I knew that there would be no changing his mind.

_I can see there will be no changing your mind._ I said.

_Correct. I can tell that you are smart for a human. _There was amusement in Shruiken's tone but it was faint. _Be in the throne room tonight. Make your farewells before then._

_So quickly?_ I asked but I could feel Shruiken's presence withdrawing from my mind and focused my attention back on Elva.

"Did you hear that Gayle? He is going to show me the egg!" Elva sounds happier than I have ever heard her sound before. I glance past her at Galbatorix and he is watching her with obvious fondness. When his gaze falls on me though his eyes are like chips of ice, however much he likes Elva it does not transfer over.

"That's marvelous." I told Elva and her grin widens. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Galbatorix. His glare sent a rush of cold down my spine and I tugged my hand out of Elva's grip. I knelt down to hug her and whispered. "I'll stay here. Goodbye Elva."

"Alright." She hugged me back but when she pulled away I could see the worry in her eyes. I felt her mind reach for mine and shrugged her concern away.

"Go and see the egg." I urged her and she turned to follow Galbatorix. He smiled down at her before glancing suspiciously at me. His gaze flicked over to Shruiken for a moment before he led Elva from the room. I turned to Shruiken and straighten up as much as I can. There is no way for me to explain to Elva what I need to do; she will have to realize it for herself. I can only hope that one day she will understand.

_If we are going to do this, let's just get it over with. _I said.

_If you are sure. _Shruiken agreed. _No one will be coming to interrupt us. Galbatorix told me to watch you._

_What do we have to do?_ I asked. Shruiken lay down on the ground, his snout near me and flared his wings up before closing them around us.

_Reach out. Think of your home._ He said. I placed a hand on his snout and white light enveloped me. I can no longer see anything and shut my eyes desperately. In my mind I picture my room as I last saw it. I heard his voice one last time. _Thank you._

_Thank you._ I thought back frantically right before I lost consciousness.

**Hazelcloud: Just the epilogue to go, thanks for your support.**


End file.
